


Redemption of a Heart: The Stable Girl

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Redemption of a Heart [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, F/F, Female Antagonist, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Genderbending, LGBTQ Female Character, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the case against Mary Margaret grows, we finally learn the reason why Regina hates Snow White/Mary Margaret so much.  But with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Regina/Danielle, Regina/Emma  
> Date Written: 4 August - 7 September 2012  
> Word Count: 30383  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponabang.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponabang.livejournal.com/)**onceuponabang**  
>  Artist: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**  
>  Link to art: [here](http://i1054.photobucket.com/albums/s485/TheOnlySPL/The-Stable-Girl-Complete.gif)  
> Summary: As the case against Mary Margaret grows, we finally learn the reason why Regina hates Snow White/Mary Margaret so much. But with a twist.  
> Spoilers: Specifically for 01x18 "The Stable Boy", but consider the whole first season up for grabs  
> Warnings: Emotional/verbal abuse  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Tme," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This story has been a long time in the making. In fact, ever since I first heard about the episode "The Stable Boy", I have wanted to do this rewrite. It just took some time to plan out the changes and such. And then I kept finding new ideas to add in for later episodes in the first season. And thus, a new series was born. There will be more to this soon enough.
> 
> I have been doing nothing but actively obsessing over this story for at least 3 months now, even though it's been in my head longer. So many ideas, so many threads to weave together, and so very little time. LOL! I think it was the "Please, I'll be good" line of Regina's that really endeared this episode and this character to me. I wanted to explore her background in more detail, including the obvious abuse, and putting a femslash spin on it seemed logical to me. I can say that I'd considered doing this story initially with the characters as they were in the episode, but the femslash angle felt more appropriate.
> 
> The idea of joining the Regina/Emma relationship in media res, so to speak, amused and pleased me in a lot of ways. I may well go back and explore the earlier moments in their relationship. We'll see…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Thanks to: [Once Upon A Time Transcripts](http://ouattranscripts.wordpress.com/), for the transcript I used for some scenes in this story; [**theonlyspl**](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/), for being an AWESOME cheerleader; [**confessoralana**](http://confessoralana.livejournal.com/), for finding the shot of Emma that was used in [**theonlyspl**](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)'s graphic; Jane Espenson, for the writing sprint on Twitter last week; Lana Parrilla and Jennifer Morrison, for creating such absolutely compelling characters that I wanted to explore further; Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis, for creating this show that I adore so much; and [**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/), for always being my cheerleader, and for putting up with this wacky obsession of mine. Y'all rock!
> 
> Beta: Many, MANY thanks to [**luscious_words**](http://luscious-words.livejournal.com/) for the beta job on this beast. You are a goddess rock star, my friend. I SO owe you… Thanks also to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=traxsit)**traxsit** for the additional beta eyes. You rock for doing this when life was throwing you curve balls. And all remaining mistakes are completely and utterly my own fault.

** The Enchanted Forest**

Regina walks into the stable, eyes on the bridle in her hands, and heads directly for Dark Secret's stall. She's been antsy to be excused and head out to the barn to try it ever since her father gave her the bridle over breakfast. Dyed a deep purple, she just knows the bridle will look magnificent against her stallion's bay coloring.

Stopping in front of the stall, Regina blinks in surprise to see it standing open and empty. "Stephen?" she calls, glancing around the barn. "Where's Dark Secret?"

Instead of the old stable hand that has helped train her in riding, a young man walks in, hunched over from the bale of hay on his back. He heads straight for the empty stall and nearly drops the bale when he realizes he's not alone.

"Forgive me, miss," he says in a throaty tenor tone as he sets down the bale. "I put the stallion out to pasture while I cleaned his stall."

He glances up at her, and Regina finds herself falling into eyes that can't quite seem to decide if they're supposed to be hazel or mossy green. Sunlight streaming into the barn highlights the flecks of gold and blue in his eyes, and Regina feels something _shift_ deep inside. She's only ever felt something like this once before, and that's a situation she tries not to think about any more than absolutely necessary. Her mother has made sure of that over the years. Startled by the sensation, and the attendant memories, she shakes her head and glances at the empty stall again.

"Where is Stephen? And why would you do that? Don't you know that I _always_ go riding after breakfast?"

"I'm sorry, miss," he says, eyes downcast. "This is only my second day, and no one mentioned that the stallion is ridden each morning. I'll go saddle him up right away for you, miss."

As he turns away, Regina realizes that she's being as harsh on the poor boy as her mother is on most people. Not wanting to ever treat another human being like that, she fiddles with the leather gloves she has yet to don.

"Regina."

He pauses and turns around to face her again. "I'm sorry?"

"My name. It's Regina." She smiles self-consciously. "If you're going to be taking care of my horse, you should at least know my name."

He smiles, a twinkle in his eyes, and sketches a rough bow at her. "Very well, Miss Regina. My name is Daniel."

He places an odd inflection on the name, and she vows then and there to remember it and, more importantly, use it.

"Pleased to meet you, Daniel, and you can just call me Regina."

"The pleasure is mine, Regina," he says, reaching forward to grab her hand and press his lips to her knuckles. "And the stallion? What's his name?"

"Dark Secret, but I call him Secret."

Daniel smiles and nods, heading outside to bring in the stallion. Once he leaves, Regina lets out a little squeak and kicks the stall wall, muttering, "What are you doing, Regina? Mother will kill you."

When Daniel comes back in with Secret in tow, Regina is once again the composed daughter of minor nobility, and no scuff mark shows on the stall wall. She coos at the stallion, offering him a piece of carrot before slipping on the bridle as Daniel puts the saddle on him. When she leads the stallion back outside and mounts him to go riding, Daniel follows her, watching as she rides off to the west.

"Well met, Miss Regina," he murmurs. "Well met."

"Daniel! Where are you, boy?"

Turning quickly, Daniel heads back into the stable to face the older man staring at him. "Sorry, Stephen. I was just helping Miss Regina--"

"Miss Regina don't need no help from you, boy. You'll do best to leave her alone. Lady Cora don't take too well to her daughter unnecessarily mingling with us commoners."

***

Turning out another of the horses to the pasture, Daniel catches sight of Regina riding Secret off on the hill. He pauses to watch her jump a couple of fences and smiles. Heading back into the stable, he stops for a drink.

"Stephen, where did Miss Regina learn to ride that stallion?"

"Master Henry taught Miss Regina everything she knows about horses. He learned it from his father and grandfather and passed it along to her."

Daniel simply nods and returns to his work. After a few moments, Stephen can hear him humming a song that only sounds vaguely familiar. Shrugging, the senior groom returns to his own work, vowing to keep an eye on his newest groom.

***

When she finally returns to the stables, Daniel is waiting to take her horse.

"I can do that, Daniel," she says with a laugh as she dismounts. "You don't have to."

"It's my job, Miss Regina," is all he says, a twinkle in his eyes. "What else should I do?" As he pulls off the bridle, he turns it over in his hands. "This is fine craftsmanship."

"Thank you. Da-- My father gave it to me just this morning."

"Your father has good taste," he replies, grinning when she flushes slightly. He points to a stall a few spots down. "Shared Secret down there, is she related to Dark Secret?"

"His dam. Though sometimes I feel like I'm his dam, considering I helped with his birth."

Daniel blinks at that. "No, it can't be possible. You must have been just a baby."

Her delighted laughter echoes in the stable. "I was nearly nine when he was born. That's hardly a baby, Daniel." Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out the last piece of carrot for Secret, who gobbles it up. "Hardly a baby at all, isn't that right, Secret, my boy?"

She continues to sweet talk the horse as Daniel removes his tack and begins to brush him down. A companionable silence falls between them, as if they've always known each other.

"Regina?"

Daniel watches as she stiffens, sucking in a breath. Before he can question her, a regal woman in a gown the same shade of purple as Secret's new bridle comes walking into the stables, followed by the man who'd agreed to take him on as a new stable boy.

"Yes, Mother?"

"What's taken you so long?" the woman asks. "We have a meeting with one of the king's advisors today about the new crop of foals. You know I need your help with that information."

"What about Daddy and Stephen?" Regina asks, still standing so stiffly in her place next to Secret's head. "They know the information just as well as I do."

Finally, the woman looks at her daughter. "Oh, this simply won't do, Regina. You've wasted too much time on that useless horse. You know that you must look your best when meeting with the king's advisors. We don't want to set a bad example, do we?"

Regina says nothing, eyes downcast. Daniel can see that she's fighting some deep emotion, but isn't sure what to do. Finally, he leans forward and starts to take Secret's halter, intending to put him out to pasture, and gently squeezes her fingers.

"Here, Miss Regina," he says softly. "Secret's all brushed out. I'll just turn him out into his pasture for a few hours."

"Thank you, Daniel," she replies just as softly as she returns the gesture, then presses a kiss just above the stallion's nose, not bothering to hide the smile curling the corners of her lips. "Go have fun, Secret, my boy. At least one of us still can."

As he heads out of the barn, Daniel hears Cora begin berating Regina over her messy attire. He bites his tongue -- it's not his place to contradict the lady of the manor -- but cannot get the image of the hurt in Regina's dark eyes out of his mind.

**Storybrooke**

> _Regina watches, breath trapped in her lungs, as Cora moves to stand closer to Daniel. The older woman smiles at the stable boy briefly, and Regina almost thinks she can relax._
> 
> _"Daniel, if you want to have a life together, a family" -- she stumbles briefly over those last two words -- "then there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children."_
> 
> _Daniel's broad smile melts Regina's heart, and she feels the bands of tension loosening infinitesimally as he says, "Thank you. I understand, because that's what you're doing now."_
> 
> _"Yes," Cora says, and the dread fills Regina again at her tone. "It is."_
> 
> _Before Regina can do anything to stop it from happening, Cora reaches forward, with a magically glowing hand, straight into Daniel's chest and pulls out his still-beating heart. The startled look on his face falters and morphs into Emma Swan's face for just a brief few seconds before Daniel crumples to the floor._

"Daniel! Mother, no!"

Regina bolts up in bed, eyes wildly searching the room for any sign of her mother or her lover. Chest heaving, she scrubs at her eyes, willing the tears away and failing miserably. She turns on the lamp on her bedside table and takes a slow, deep breath in an attempt to calm down, but it doesn't work. Only after another half dozen tries is she able to accomplish the simple task without her breath hitching in her throat. Tears she refuses to shed burn in her eyes.

A quick glance at the alarm clock shows that it's only a few minutes past three-thirty in the morning. Sighing, Regina throws back the covers and shifts her legs to hang over the side of the bed. There's no way she'll get any more sleep tonight, not if the nightmares are beginning again.

"Memories," she whispers and cringes at the harshness in her voice, completely ignoring the whole Emma Swan twist. "Not nightmares."

A few moments pass before she finds the strength to stand up and head into the bathroom. Splashing cold water on her face, Regina flinches again at the haunted look in her eyes. She pulls the towel from its bar to scrub her skin dry, then heads back out into her bedroom. Robe and slippers are donned before she exits what she has always felt was her private sanctuary in this house she has lived in for the last twenty-eight years.

Without thought, she walks to Henry's room to check in on her peacefully sleeping son. As she steps inside to adjust his blankets over him again, gratitude floods her senses at the knowledge that her nightmares -- _memories_ \-- didn't wake him. Regina has absolutely no desire to explain to her son why she's up so late. And she's quite certain that he'll accept nothing but the truth in this particular situation, something she's definitely not ready to ever have to deal with.

Satisfied that her son is safe and happy, Regina presses a kiss to his forehead and continues downstairs. She briefly considers making a pot of coffee, but rejects that option for the time being. Instead, she heads into her office and pours a healthy amount of scotch into one of the expensive cut glass tumblers. She bypasses her desk for the black leather couch, leaning back into the cushions with a throaty sigh. If she thinks about it, the sound is more of a moan than a sigh, but she's steadfastly trying not to think about it.

"Why now, my love?" she whispers, gripping the glass tightly. "Why remind me of what I've lost, what _she_ destroyed all those years ago? I have my revenge; she has absolutely no happiness in her life because she doesn't have her charming prince at her side, her precious true love. So why do I feel this need to relive what I can never get back?"

There is no answer, not that Regina actually expects to receive one. After all these years -- if she's honest, it's nearly forty now -- and all the pleas and demands she's made to get an answer from her one-time love, she knows that it will never come. Without thought, her hand moves to the narrow leather thong around her neck. Her fingers glide down the smooth length to stop at the warm circle resting between her breasts, tightening convulsively around it.

"Oh, Daniel..."

She can't say anything more, can barely get a breath past the lump in her throat. Lost in the memories, she brings the only wedding band she's ever treasured to her lips. Tears slip down her cheeks, unhindered for long moments, punctuated by the sound of strangled sobs.

***

"Mom?"

The sound of Henry's voice filters into the haze of sleep clouding Regina's thoughts. For a moment, she doesn't even remember where she is or why she's not in her bed, and then it all comes back in a rush of pain and despair. It takes everything in her to keep the tears at bay; it will do her no good for Henry to see her crying.

At the tentative knock at her door, Regina takes a deep breath and rakes a hand through her hair before saying, "I'm in here, Henry."

He pushes the door open carefully, looking for his mother. When he finds her, his eyes widen, and he goes to her side instantly. "Mom, are you okay?" he asks as he sits on the couch and hesitantly touches her arm.

"I'm" -- she cringes as her voice cracks -- "I'm fine, Henry."

"When you didn't come to wake me up, I got worried."

His admission brings about the sting of tears to eyes that are already burning from far too many previously shed. All of this hassle with Emma Swan and his insistence that the fairy tales in his story book are true have caused such a rift between them, and this care about how she feels is the last straw. She pulls Henry into a tight hug, breath hitching in her throat when he returns it willingly.

"I'm okay, Henry," she finally says, voice barely above a whisper. "I just had a rough night, that's all."

**The Enchanted Forest**  
two weeks later

"That was beautifully done, Regina!"

Regina guides Secret closer to her father, but doesn't dismount. A bright smile lights up her eyes at her father's words of praise.

"I've been practicing," she finally says.

"I see that."

Henry's smile matches Regina's; anyone looking at them can see the familial resemblance, though it's not as strong as her resemblance to Cora.

Henry follows Regina's sudden shift in gaze, noting the new sparkle in her dark eyes. The sight of Daniel coming closer, combined with Regina's reaction, makes Henry chuckle. He knows the signs of his daughter falling in love and, in this case, fully supports her choice. Regina's happiness is his only desire.

"You executed that jump perfectly, Regina," Daniel says as he comes closer.

Henry watches the two of them, all but forgotten, as they dance around their obvious attraction. The bright, shy smile on Regina’s face is mirrored, if a bit more guarded, on Daniel's face.

"I wouldn't have known how to fix it without your help," Regina replies, then glances guiltily at her father. "No offense intended, Daddy."

"It's quite all right. If Daniel was able to find a solution that I couldn't, well, I'm definitely glad he's come to our stable."

A faint blush tinges Regina's cheeks. "As am I."

**Storybrooke**  
two days later

Emma slips into the apartment as quietly as she can. She's still not sure why Regina never lets her spend the night after they've slept together. Okay, she does get it, because it involves Henry primarily, she just doesn't like it. But God forbid that the citizens of Storybrooke find out that their mayor is a human being with feelings and needs. And Emma has a strong feeling that Henry won't be nearly as upset as Regina seems to think he will. But Regina's been around him his entire life and knows him better than she does, so Emma doesn't fight it.

"You're in late." Mary Margaret's voice stops Emma in her tracks, and she grimaces at being caught. "Leroy causing issues again?"

Shaking her head, Emma turns toward her roommate's bedroom briefly. "No," she says, shrugging at Mary Margaret, then continues into the kitchen to make a cup of cocoa before bed, "just got caught up doing paperwork."

The brunette nods thoughtfully and leans against her doorframe. "And did the Mayor offer you a drink while you were doing it?"

"Regina always offers me a…" Emma spins around to stare at her roommate. "How did you know?"

"Really, Emma?" comes the reply as she pads toward the kitchen. "Your car was parked around the corner from the Mayor's house. I saw it when I took my walk tonight. Just like I walk every night and often see your car over there."

Emma sighs, not in the mood to fight Mary Margaret after already fighting with Regina about spending the night. "Look, Mary Margaret--"

"No, it's okay, Emma. You don't have to explain anything to me. I just want you to be happy. And if she does that for you, though I don't see how, then I'm happy for you. Just… Just be careful, okay? You haven't known Regina as long as I have, and you have no idea what she's capable of." She smiles and pats Emma's forearm before turning back toward her bedroom. "Oh, I probably won't be here when you get up in the morning. I've got an early teachers' meeting before school starts. Good night, Emma."

"Night, Mary Margaret," Emma replies, pouring her cocoa into a mug.

Letting it cool slightly, she quickly washes up her dishes and heads up to her room. Depositing the mug on her nightstand, she grabs clean pajamas before heading back down to take a quick shower.

While under the hot needles of water, she lets her mind wander back to her night at Regina's. This whole arrangement of them getting together only once Henry's gone to bed, with Emma having to leave without ever spending the night is getting tiresome. She doesn't mind the sex, because sex with Regina Mills is mind-blowing. She does mind that Regina seems to be pulling away emotionally again. There was a short time where she thought things might be getting better, but something changed and it's like they're back at square one again.

And then she notices it. "What the hell?" she mutters, trying to twist her body to get a better view. Right there, just under her left breast, along her ribcage, is a perfect thumbprint. She scrubs at it with her washcloth, but all that does is make her hiss in pain. "How in the _hell_ did she give me a bruise there?"

She thinks back to their sexual escapades of the night and cannot remember any point where Regina held her hard enough there to leave a bruise in the shape of her thumbprint. Then again, Regina had been in a particularly aggressive mood tonight, so it _was_ entirely possible to have happened.

***

> _"You are so beautiful," she says, stroking a calloused finger down Regina's cheek. "The fairest in all the lands."_
> 
> _"Oh, stop, my love!" Regina says, flushing hotly. "I am not."_
> 
> _She shakes her head and leans in to press a tender kiss to Regina's lips. "You are, and I shall make it my life's goal to remind you of that fact every single day of my life."_
> 
> _Regina pulls away, leaning against the bay stallion's side. "How can you say such a thing when the king's own daughter is rumored to have taken on her mother's looks? If she has, then she is the fairest in all the lands."_
> 
> _"Not to me, she's not." And with that, she pulls Regina closer again, carefully frames the carefree face and kisses her again. "No matter what anyone else says, my Gina, you are the fairest of them all."_
> 
> _"And the fastest," Regina teases as she pulls away and jumps on the stallion. "Catch me if you can, my love!"_

"Regina!"

Emma jolts awake, arms reaching out in thin air for the woman of her dreams. She can't help but feel disappointed when she recognizes her own bedroom and the distinct lack of said woman in her proximity. She sits up and scrubs at her face in frustration.

"What the hell was that all about?" she mutters, remembering the love and utter contentment on the youthful Regina's face. She can't remember ever seeing the woman looking so peaceful and beautiful before. Her counterpart in the dream was right in calling Regina the fairest in all of the lands.

Without thought, her hand moves to brush across the odd bruise on her side, feeling a dull throb when she touches it that is answered by a similar sensation between her legs. Despite their enthusiastic lovemaking earlier in the night, all these thoughts of Regina only make the ache more acute.

Sighing, Emma eases back down into her bed and closes her eyes again. Regina's face swims into focus in her mind's eye, calling her "my love" and shining with affection. Emma's hand glides down her stomach, past the hem of her tank top, and into her panties.

"Oh, Gina…"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Enchanted Forest**  
one month later

"Daddy!"

Regina comes racing into the dining room, tears in her eyes. Henry is on his feet, moving to take her into his arms before she's completely in the room.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Before Regina can formulate a reply, Cora sweeps into the room. "Honestly, Regina, the least you can do is clean up for dinner if you're going to insist on mucking about that filthy barn."

Regina flinches in Henry's grip, breath hiccupping erratically, but doesn't answer her mother. She knows that there's nothing she can say to assuage her mother. Besides, it's better to keep silent than incite her wrath. The bruise on her hip still hasn't healed completely yet.

"Regina, honey, what's wrong?" Henry finally asks when Cora says no more, stroking his daughter's cheek.

"It's Secret," she says. "He's… Something's wrong, Daddy. Daniel's with him right now. I couldn't find Stephen, so I came to find you."

Henry doesn't say anything and barely spares Cora a glance as he herds Regina out toward the stables. "Cora's dinner will just have to wait," he finally says once they're out of earshot.

By the time they get to the stables, Stephen and Daniel are already discussing the situation. Henry hears the word "colic" and frowns, but quickly puts on an encouraging smile for his daughter, whose eyes are immediately drawn to her beloved stallion.

"Ah, Master Henry," Stephen says as he notices them coming closer. "We think Dark Secret's got the colic. Daniel's agreed to stay with him overnight, if that's all right with you."

"That'll be fine, Stephen." Henry nods and strokes Regina's back. "Shall I bring you and Daniel some dinner, Regina?"

She blinks at him for a moment, letting the question sink in, then offers a watery smile. "That would be lovely, Daddy. Thank you."

His warm smile eases some of the tension surrounding her heart. After a moment, she moves back into the stall to wrap her arms around the stallion's neck.

"It's going to be all right, my boy," she whispers, blinking back tears. "Daddy will make sure of that. So will Daniel."

Secret whickers softly, turning his head toward Regina. She shifts to rest her forehead against his head for a moment, just listening to the three men as they discuss their plan of attack. She knows what colic is. Dark Secret had had it once before when he was barely a year old, but had gotten past the worst of it relatively easily. She remembers the fear that Cora would put Secret down because of it, and had worked herself into quite a fit of nerves over it all. Thankfully her father had smoothed things over with Cora and Dark Secret was still here and nearing his seventh birthday.

"Would you like something warmer to wear tonight?" Henry asks as he steps into the stall to offer a few pets to the young stallion. "It could get rather chilly tonight."

"Yes, thank you," she replies and hugs him.

***

Regina yawns and quickly stands up to take a turn at walking with Secret.

"If you'd like to rest a bit, I don't mind," Daniel says, but she can hear the exhaustion in his voice. "I know this probably isn't how you planned to spend your evening."

She shakes her head and rests her hand briefly on his arm. :"No, it's not, but Secret's my baby. I've nursed him through so much since the night he was born, including his first bout with colic. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than right here with the two of you."

Daniel smiles shyly at her, but says nothing as he lets Regina walk the stallion a bit. He settles himself on a bale of hay to watch her, unconsciously rubbing at his lower back.

"So tell me, Regina," he finally says, "how did he come to be your stallion? I would think such a young girl would prefer a mare."

"Daddy thought it would be interesting for me to actually witness one of the mares giving birth, and Shared Secret is my favorite, just as she's Daddy's favorite." She pauses and moves to sit by Daniel as Secret continue to pace the length of the stable. "She had a little trouble with him, and I was right there in the thick of it to help out. Secret and I bonded almost as quickly as he did with his dam. Somehow my mother found out and came down to inspect him. She immediately wanted to have him put down."

"This magnificent beast?"

Regina nods and sighs. "He was a gangly, uncertain foal with a muddy black coat, and he had trouble getting to his feet initially. But Daddy and I managed to convince her to give us a year to prove that Secret wasn't weak or a waste of resources."

Daniel blinks at that. "How did you manage that? Your mother is a formidable woman."

"Daddy simply reminded her of his lineage," she replies with a grin, "and appealed her to desire for status and appearances."

"And what is his lineage?" Daniel asks, delighting in the way her eyes sparkle as she discusses the stallion.

"His grandsire, Shared Secret's sire, is Dark Promise."

Daniel blinks. "The King's beloved steed?"

Regina nods and laughs. "Daddy's father was the King's head stable man. He taught Daddy everything he knows about horses, and Daddy replaced him when the King gave my grandfather his title and these lands. Then, when my grandfather died, and Daddy took over these lands, he also promised that if Dark Promise bore a promising mare, he would give it to my father. It was a means of thanking the men in my family for their diligence and service to the crown."

"I can see why your father chose to use that tactic to attempt changing your mother's mind."

Regina sighs and picks at a piece of hay next to her thigh. "I, on the other hand, made the only request of her in my entire life that she might actually grant."

"For Dark Secret?"

"Yes. I knew there was more to him than the weak foal she saw. I just needed the time to prove it to her. And while a year was definitely not enough time to do so, it was a good start." She pauses as he rubs at his back again. "Are you all right, Daniel?"

He stops immediately, cheeks coloring slightly. "It's nothing."

Regina moves closer and reaches out to rest her hand on his side. Daniel starts to pull away, but stops with a soft cry. Regina strokes her hand along his back and side, eyes widening.

"Daniel, you're hurt," she exclaims, tracing the bandages she can feel beneath his shirt. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, Regina," he repeats with a grimace.

"It most certainly isn't. Your entire upper body is bandaged up."

He tries to stop her from investigating further by batting away her hands, but Regina is persistent.

"Regina, please," he begs. "My bandages are just a little too tight. It's all right."

"No, it isn't. You're being kind enough to stay up with Secret, so the least I can do is make sure you aren't in pain."

She ignores any further protests and begins to unbutton his shirt. Before Regina can start undoing the bandages themselves, Daniel grabs her face and gently kisses her. Her hands stop, flattening against his wrapped chest, and she stiffens in surprise. After only a few seconds that feel like an eternity, she relaxes against him and her hands slide up to rest on his shoulders.

"Oh," is all she can say when he finally pulls back to sheepishly grin at her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overstepped my place--"

She cuts him off with another kiss, pressing him back against the stall wall as she loses her balance.

Up until this point, the only kisses Regina ever experienced involved her parents and her governesses. And Amelia, but no one talks about that. Regina doesn't even allow herself to think about it, for fear of her mother's wrath. And the longer she keeps silent about Amelia, the longer Amelia can live happily, wherever she's run off to.

***

Dawn's rays filter into the stable as Henry comes in to check on his daughter and her horse. He pauses and smiles at the sight of Daniel leaning back against the stall wall, an arm around Regina's shoulders as her head rests just over his heart. The pair -- _couple_ , he corrects himself with a knowing grin -- is blissfully asleep. Henry can't remember the last time he saw Regina looking so carefree and happy.

Dark Secret is standing next to his dam's stall, but comes over to Henry almost immediately. Henry runs practiced hands over the stallion's body, checking his teeth, and smiles.

"Feeling better, boy?" he asks, taking note of the various piles along the walkway, as Secret nuzzles at his pockets to find a treat. "I'll take that as a yes. And are they okay?" Secret's answering whicker makes Henry chuckle and watch his daughter again. After a moment, he grabs for Secret's halter and begins to lead the stallion outside. "Come on, boy, let's let them sleep just a little longer."

***

Daniel shifts, trying to ease the ache in his left shoulder, but finds himself pinned in place. Cracking his eyes open slowly, he sees a mass of dark brown hair highlighted by hints of deep red in the sunlight. And then the weight on his chest makes sense: Regina's head is heavy over his heart. He gently strokes the thick braid stretching down between her shoulder blades as he glances around the barn. A momentary panic hits him when he can't find Dark Secret, but he hears Henry out in the pen, talking to the horse, and lets out the breath he's been holding.

"Mmm," Regina murmurs, snuggling in closer, and wraps her arm more tightly around his waist. "Five more minutes, Amelia?"

Part of him wants to let her sleep there for as long as she wants. Part of him wants to get as far away from her as possible. What will Stephen and Master Henry say if they find out? And he realizes that Secret's disappearance is a sure sign that at least Henry knows they've fallen asleep together. But Master Henry's a fair man and gave him a job simply on Old Nick's recommendation, so he should feel safe with the man's knowledge. Right?

And who is this Amelia? He can't deny the stab of jealousy that pierced his heart as she uttered that name in such a familiar and _intimate_ way. He wants nothing more than to kiss Regina until she forgets this Amelia entirely, but that will never happen. He's just a lowly stable boy and she's so much more than that. They can never have what he already wants them to have.

Regina shifts against his side again and sighs softly. Daniel swallows past the lump in his throat as her eyelashes flutter open. It takes only a few seconds for her dark eyes to focus on his face, but it feels like an eternity to him. And the broad, unfettered smile she bestows on him clenches at his heart in ways he's never felt before.

"Good morning, Daniel," she says, voice rough from sleep and talking so much into the night with him.

"Good morning, Regina," he replies as he reaches up to pluck a piece of hay from the hair at her temple. She sucks in a breath as his fingers brush against her skin, pupils dilating slightly. "Did you sleep well?"

She nods and swallows before speaking. "Yes, thank you." She pauses, glancing down to her hand, which has moved up to rest against his heart. "Daniel, about last night--"

"If you'd rather it didn't happen," he says, throat and heart clenching tightly, "then it didn't happen."

"No!" Her face is pale as she clutches at his shirt. Realizing where they are and who could walk in, she takes a deep breath and releases her death grip. "I-- I wanted to thank you." She pauses again to glance around the barn. "Where's Secret?" Fear grips her heart. "Oh gods, please don't tell me that he died."

Daniel strokes and cups her cheek. "He's out in the pen with your father. They were gone when I woke up." He smiles when the tension drains from her face, and the words are out before he can stop them. "Who's Amelia?"

At the mention of that name, Regina is quickly on her feet, pacing toward the open door at the far end of the stable, toward the safety of her father and her horse. She can hear Daniel muttering to himself, then hears the sound of his footsteps following her.

"Regina, wait!"

She stops at his request, takes a deep breath or two, and turns to face him. The smile on her lips doesn't reach anywhere near her eyes. Raising a hand to stop him, she asks, "What do you know about Amelia?"

"You… You were talking about her in your sleep."

"I was?" When he nods, Regina flushes deeply, remembering the dreams filling her head once she'd fallen asleep. Such a strange combination of Amelia and Daniel morphing into each other, as well as a lovely blonde woman she didn't recognize. "Amelia was my personal maid when I was younger. She-- She left about three years ago for another family."

"Oh. I'm sorry," he says, but strangely doesn't feel sorry at all.

Regina shakes her head and that smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes returns. "Mother said she had a better opportunity elsewhere. Who am I to deny her the chance to improve her station? Mother says that's all that matters in this world." Before Daniel can say anything else, she smoothes her hand over her hair and holds out her other hand toward him. "Shall we go see how Daddy and Secret are faring outside?"

Daniel wants to refuse, to take her in his arms and comfort her until the pain leaves her expressive eyes, but he knows that's not his choice to make. Instead, he takes her proffered hand and walks out of the stable with the woman who's captivated his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Storybrooke**  
the next day

Emma sits in her office, nursing a cup of coffee, a half-eaten bearclaw forgotten on the desk. She's been bored out of her mind all morning and, without any paperwork or detainees to provide distractions, her mind keeps going back to her dreams from last night.

She's dreamed of Regina before, she won't deny it. They usually involve all sorts of sexual fantasies that she'd like to try with the woman she's developed feelings for. But last night's dream is different. That dream felt like it was a memory of something she's done before.

"That's ridiculous," she mutters to herself, shaking her head. "You know damned well you never met or knew about Regina before Henry showed up on your doorstep. Or, more importantly, before you showed up on hers to bring him home." She groans and drops her head into her hands. "And now you're talking to yourself, too. What the hell is your problem, Swan?"

"I was just going to ask the same thing, Ms. Swan."

At the sound of her lover's voice, Emma stiffens and groans again, images of how she'd fallen back to sleep after said dream filling her mind again. She takes a deep breath before straightening up to face the other woman. And very nearly drops her head back into her hands at the sight of Regina in her standard black knee-length skirt, achingly white blouse, and charcoal blazer. Without looking, Emma knows that black nylons encase her shapely legs and killer heels add those few inches of height that make her even more intimidating. But it's the hint of cleavage peeking out of the vee opening of her blouse that nearly does Emma in.

"What can I do for you, Madam Mayor?" Emma finally asks, feeling herself flush hotly after Regina quirks an elegant brow at her.

Emma watches as an odd look crosses Regina's face. It doesn't last long, and Emma knows it's a dropping of the perfect mask that the woman always seems to wear, but it fascinates her all the more. If she's honest, Emma would have to admit that the brief glimpse endears the older woman to her in ways she really can't explain.

"I…" Regina looks down, smoothing her hands over her blazer and skirt self-consciously. "I thought perhaps we could have dinner tonight. With Henry. At my house. And then perhaps you could stay for a while afterward…"

"Wow!" Emma replies, leaning back in her chair to study Regina even more. "Are you sure? I mean, about staying?"

A flash of annoyance fills the dark eyes as Regina says," I never said anything about spending the night, Ms. Swan. I thought you might want to have a proper home-cooked meal with our son. If you don't, it doesn't matter to me, I still have to make him dinner."

Swallowing her own exasperation, Emma shakes her head. "No, I'd love to have dinner with Henry somewhere other than Granny's. Not that she's got bad food, but the whole private time in public is getting a little old, you know?"

"Good. We'll see you at six sharp. In fact, why don't you pick up Henry from his appointment with Dr. Hopper?"

Emma grins and gets up to step around her desk, happy with this development. As she tries for a casual approach, she hides the disappointment when Regina takes an equal step back to match each of hers. Clearly she needs to keep her walls and defenses about her.

"Thanks, Regina, I'd like that." She stuffs her hands into her pockets. "Listen, I just--"

"Very well. Don't be late," Regina says, turning on her heel to leave before Emma can say anything else.

**The Enchanted Forest**  
one week later

"Daniel? Where you at, boy?"

At the sound of Stephen's curt voice, Daniel scrambles up from the hay bale he's been resting on in preparation of eating his lunch. "Right here, Stephen," he calls as he sees the old stable man coming in from the far end of the stables.

Stephen shuffles in, an inscrutable look on his weathered face, and studies Daniel for a long moment. "Master Henry wants to see you," he says. "What'd you do wrong, boy?"

"Nothing!" He looks longingly at his lunch, knowing he won't be eating the salt pork and biscuits any time soon. "I'll just go--"

"Ah, there you are, Daniel," Henry says as he steps into the stables. "Would you accompany me out to Secret's pasture?" He watches Daniel glance at his lunch and smiles. "Bring your lunch, boy, I won't mind."

Daniel smiles gratefully as his employer and scoops up the bundle that one of the scullery maids brought him earlier in the morning. He grabs a spare lead, in case they need to bring the stallion back sooner than intended, and follows Henry outside. They walk in silence for several moments, and Daniel can't help but wonder what this is all about. But he'd never consider speaking out of turn to this man, not when it could cost him so much.

"You can eat if you're hungry," Henry finally says with a small smile when Daniel's stomach grumbles. "I wouldn't want to deprive you."

Daniel flushes and pulls out one of the biscuits. "Thank you, Master Henry." He pauses a moment to chew a mouthful. "Have I done something wrong with the horses?"

Henry stops then and turns to regard him for a long moment. There's something in the older man's eyes that Daniel can't quite fathom, but he weathers the scrutiny without looking away. He looks like he'll say something, but turns and continues walking toward the far end of the pasture. Daniel continues to walk alongside the older man, finishing his lunch far faster than he expects.

Dark Secret comes toward them the minute Henry rests his hands on the fence. A broad smile lights up the man's face as he offers a piece of carrot before stroking the stallion's neck. They stand in companionable silence for several moments, showering the stallion with affection.

"You know, when Old Nick contacted me about you, I almost told him no."

Daniel nods. "I understand, and I thank you for taking a chance with me, Master Henry."

"Old Nick was one of the grooms when my father worked in the king's stables, and I've always valued his judgment. So I listened to his recommendation, heard every single word he said." Henry pauses to study Daniel's profile. "He told me quite a fascinating tale of how he first met you."

Daniel swallows audibly past the lump in his throat that feels suspiciously like his heart. "Did--" His voice cracks alarmingly. "Did he?"

"Yes, he did," Henry says, leaning in closer. His voice lowers on his next word. "Danielle."

Daniel -- Danielle -- grabs the fencepost tightly, fighting the urge to run. Forcing a breath into lungs tightened with panic, she doesn't dare look at the man, and she certainly doesn't trust her voice.

"Your secret is safe with me," are Henry's next words, and they loosen the tightness choking off Danielle's voice.

"Thank you, Master Henry."

"Old Nick knows horses," Henry says, continuing on as if he hasn't just completely turned her world upside down. "And he knows people. You came highly recommended, you know, and one hour of watching you work with Shared Secret made me realize that you would work well in my stables. And I knew that I could help to afford you the anonymity and distance you need from the family you left behind."

Danielle nods slowly, still unsure of what to say. She finally glances over at the older man and sees only encouragement and acceptance in his eyes. It goes a long way to easing her fears, but doesn't completely remove them.

"You'll-- You'll keep my secret?"

"I will. Not even Stephen will know. And I must say that I am impressed with your role. Had Old Nick not confided in me, I would have been hard pressed to find your flaws."

Danielle smiles at that. "Old Nick taught me well," she says fondly. "He helped me fake my own death, then cut my hair, and treated me like any other boy apprenticed to him. I was black and blue for months, between his punishments and learning how to…" She gestures at her chest.

"Regina mentioned you were bandaged up the night you both sat with Secret when he was colicky."

At the mention of Henry's daughter, Danielle sucks in a sudden breath. What will he say about that situation? Does he even know?

"She was worried you'd injured yourself somehow. Did you?"

"No, Master Henry," she says slowly. "I'd just bound myself too tightly that morning and the extended wearing was causing some discomfort. I apologize for causing Miss Regina any concern."

"I know that you're attracted to her, Danielle." At his words, Danielle stares at him, but he simply smiles. "And I also know that she returns those feelings."

"But she thinks I'm Daniel. Even if our stations were closer together, it can never…" Danielle can't even finish the sentence, pain constricting her chest.

"It can, but you must find the right time to explain your story to Regina. She will not turn you away upon learning your true identity, Danielle. Please trust me on this. I only want my daughter's happiness, and _you_ make her happy."

**one week later**

"Gina! Slow down!"

Regina laughs, the delighted sound warming Danielle's heart, but doesn't stop. In fact, she starts encouraging Secret to go just a little faster. "Come catch me, my love!" she calls out. "If you can!"

Danielle grins and urges Shared Secret into a quicker pace, bending over to mold her upper body against the mare's neck. She grins as they close the gap that Regina has created, spurring on the competitive nature she has sensed in her lover. In no time, the two horses are neck and neck, and Danielle chuckles at the look of surprise on Regina's face.

"Now you try to catch me," she calls as Share noses out past Secret. She turns back to watch the girl following her, encouraging her forward.

"Daniel!" Regina screams.

Danielle turns around to see the badger hole in the ground before her. She tries to slow or turn Shared Secret before disaster hits, but it's too late and she feels herself fly out of the saddle as Share rears in fear. Time slows as she is suspended in mid-air, and then she cries out as the ground rushes up to greet her with a resounding thud. Breath forced out of her lungs from the landing, she struggles to get oxygen and curls into a fetal position.

"Daniel!" Regina cries, jumping off Secret before the stallion even fully stops. She races to Danielle's side and stretches out a hand to touch her arm. "My love, are you all right?"

Danielle shakes her head weakly, shying away from Regina's touch. Still unable to speak, she grunts softly and tries to sit up again. Regina's hand on her arm curls around to assist her in getting upright. Pain shoots up her side as she does, and she isn't quite able to take a full, deep breath.

"I'm okay, Gina," she finally gets out, after the spots swimming in her vision begin to clear, crying out when Regina's hand rests against her left side.

"No, you're not." Regina's hands are gentler now, but still thorough as she takes inventory of any possible injuries resulting from the fall, making note of the bindings still wrapped around that chest. When Danielle hisses again as her fingers glide across her ribs, Regina frowns. "You are most definitely not fine, Daniel."

She glances down to see a branch half the width of her wrist lying nearby, and her frown deepens. Without hesitation, she reaches forward and begins to unbutton the vest Danielle is wearing, intending to get the shirt next.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asks, trying to bat her hands away.

"You're clearly hurt, Daniel, and I am _not_ going to let you distract me away with a kiss again. Not when you've _still_ got bandages around your body."

Danielle pales as she registers Regina's determination, memories of Henry's speech replaying in her mind. She takes as deep a breath as she can and grabs for Regina's hands, tightening her grip when her lover would pull away.

"Regina, wait," she says, pressing a finger to the pursed lips to keep her from speaking. "I'm fine." Fear and anger flash in Regina's warm brown eyes, and Danielle feels the pang of duplicity in her chest again. "Let it be, my Gina. Please?"

Danielle watches the struggle as it makes itself known on Regina's expressive face, but eventually she stills. The barest hint of tears twinkle against dark lashes as Regina studies her lover's face intently. Remembering Henry's warning -- and blessing -- Danielle makes the decision that has been plaguing her ever since she first laid eyes on this beautiful girl.

"Daniel?"

Danielle smiles reassuringly, even if she doesn't feel the emotion, and strokes Regina's cheek with her right hand. "I'll be fine, my fair Gina." She takes another experimental deep breath, wincing as her left side blossoms in pain again, then clamps her hands more tightly around Regina's wrists to keep her from touching the injury. "I just… There's something I need to tell you first."

"I don't understand…"

"I know you don't, Gina," Danielle replies. "Let me explain." She glances around, out of habit, to see if anyone else is near. When she returns her gaze to Regina's dark eyes, Danielle smiles and leans in to press a chaste kiss to those still-pursed lips. "Do you-- What do you know about the other lands touching yours?"

Regina frowns, brows drawn together and bisected by a vein that Danielle longs to smooth away. "What about them? King Leopold rules over much of the land, even my father's lands were bequeathed by the king. Why?"

"What do you know of King Michael?"

"He's a neighboring king," Regina says slowly, worried by the hitch in Danielle's voice as she mentioned the king's name. "His young son is said to be as kind as the king is aloof." When Danielle sighs and closes her eyes, Regina leans in closer. "Daniel? What's wrong?"

**Storybrooke**

At five minutes to six, Emma is leaning against her car outside Archie's office. She has no idea if Regina mentioned to Henry that she would be picking him up tonight or not, so she wants to make it perfectly clear what she's doing there. There's a definite chill in the air, and it smells like snow. Hopefully, none will fall until she gets home after all is said and done. And it's far too childish to wish for the kind of storm that will force her to spend the night with Regina.

Thoughts of what she could do if given the chance to spend the night with Regina occupy her time and distract her from the frigid temperatures. In fact, by the time she hears the front door opening, and Archie bidding Henry a fond farewell, she's worked up into quite a sweat.

"Emma!" Henry calls, running over to wrap his arms around her waist. "What're you doing here?"

Well, that answers that question.

"Picking you up for dinner," she replies, waving at Archie before ushering Henry into the car. "Your mom stopped by the station today and invited me to dinner if I picked you up first."

"Cool!" Henry pauses for a moment, and Emma can feel him studying her. "Emma? Do you think she's doing this because she's being nice or because she's worried you'll break the curse?"

Emma opens her mouth to answer, then closes it when no words come. How can she tell her son that she thinks Regina is doing this because the woman needs Emma in her life and is scared to death to admit it? Or that she is just as scared to admit that she needs Regina in hers? Henry's not even supposed to know they're… Doing whatever it is they're doing. Enemies with benefits, she supposes it would be, because they're definitely not friends. And yet, Emma knows that if they're both willing, it can be so much more than either is ready for.

"I think your mom is just making sure that you and I can spend some time together in a controlled environment," she finally says as they pull up in front of the house. Turning off the car, she turns to face her son. "Listen, Henry, I know we have the whole Operation Cobra thing, but your mom is doing her best, okay? You running away to find me and everything has really shaken her, and you need to be more appreciative of what she's done for you over the last ten years. Yes, I brought you into this world, but _she_ raised you and made you into the awesome kid that you are. I _need_ you to remember that, okay?"

Henry frowns, chewing at his lower lip, but eventually nods. "Okay, Emma. I'll try. It'll be hard, but I'll try."

***

Regina bustles between the kitchen and the dining room, unable to stay still for more than a moment or two. The pressure for everything to be absolutely perfect for this dinner, while not appearing to be so at all, is weighing heavily on her. Frankly, that weight is pissing her off. This is simply a way for her to make sure that her son is getting a balanced, nutritious meal, while ensuring that he spends time with his birth mother where they can be observed. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she wants to be near Emma, wants to feel the strange sense of calm that washes over her when the sheriff is in close proximity.

She hears that death trap that Emma drives pulling up outside, and her heart begins to beat wildly in her chest. "Get a hold of yourself," she mutters to herself, fists clenching tightly enough that her nails dig into her palms painfully. She can hear her mother berating her for letting her feelings get the better of her _again_. "It's just dinner with your son and his birth mother."

When they don't come into the house right away, she begins to get nervous again. What could they possibly be doing out there? She moves to look out though the curtains to the left of the front door to see them sitting in the car, clearly in the middle of an intense discussion. Swallowing her misgivings, she opens the door and stands on the front step with her arms crossed over her chest.

Emma has the better vantage point to see her actions, and Regina isn't surprised in the slightest when the woman glances up at her. The faintest ghost of a smile flits across her face as Emma's eyebrows knit together in confusion, and she resists the urge to shiver in response.

Henry gets out of the car and runs past her into the house and up the stairs to his room. Emma takes her time, hands shoved into the back pockets of her tight jeans. Regina feels her mouth water at the sight of Emma's lazy, sensual swagger, but does her best not to let the indiscretion show on her face.

"You're late," she finally says.

"Kinda hard to get here at six sharp when Henry's appointment doesn't end until six, Regina," is the neutral reply.

"You should have called," is all Regina says before turning and stalking back into the house.

Emma sighs and follows her into the house, knowing it'll be a long, tense night.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Enchanted Forest**

For a long moment, Danielle is silent, trying to gain the courage to do what she must. When she finally opens her eyes, she attempts a reassuring smile for Regina, knowing that it doesn't reach her eyes.

"I need to tell you something, Regina," she says slowly, "but I need you to promise me that you won't say anything until I'm done. Can you do that?"

"Of course, my love, but you're scaring me."

"And I apologize for that, but I hope my actions will make sense once you've heard my story." When Regina nods, Danielle smiles and turns her head to watch their horses for a moment. "Have you heard the stories of King Michael's daughter?" At Regina's confused shake of the head, she nods. "She was his only child for many years, his wife having died in her birthing, and then just six years ago, the new queen -- his second wife -- became pregnant within weeks of their marriage. Only a week before the girl's eleventh birthday, the queen bore a son that they named Thomas. He was everything the king had always longed for, and became the center of his world."

Regina watches as Danielle tells her story, curious about the pain and fear in those hazel eyes gone deep green. She wants to ask so many questions already, but keeps her promise to wait until Danielle's story is complete.

"The princess was no longer important and, because she was never one to act like a proper princess and future queen should be, King Michael tried to pressure her into obedience as he trained his son to become the kind of ruler that he'd hoped his future son-in-law would have been when the princess married. As Thomas grew up, he idolized his older sister, even if he didn't understand that he was being groomed to replace her in practically every way. She doted on him, and on her beloved horses, but little else."

Danielle pauses, swallowing past the lump forming in her throat. Not even Henry has heard the whole story as she knew it, because she'd never shared its entirety with Old Nick. Regina is the first person to hear everything without censure.

"On the eve of the princess' sixteenth birthday, King Michael announced that Thomas would be inheriting the throne and that the princess would be sent off to the priests within the year to be dedicated to the service of the gods. The princess was not willing to do this, knowing that it would take little for an accident to happen on the way to the priests, an accident that would rob her of not only her freedom, but possibly her very life."

"Oh no," Regina whispers, fear and futility filling her heart at Danielle's words.

"So the princess began to plan her escape. She knew she wouldn't be able to just leave, and she fought to keep her plans secret, even from the little brother she loved more than her horses. When her father announced that she would be leaving in one month's time, she put her plan into effect. It was Wolf's Moon and, with the help of a trusted servant, she executed her escape. They faked her death, killing her beloved horse in the process, so that anyone stumbling upon the gruesome scene would find only pieces of their bodies, as well as the torn and bloodied dress and circlet that she always wore."

The sensation of Regina's hands tightening around hers gives Danielle more strength and courage to finish the story than she's thought possible. She can finish this, even if it kills her to do so. She only hopes that Regina won't react badly to the truth.

"Daniel?" Regina finally asks when nothing more is said for several moments. She reaches up to stroke Danielle's cheek, following the track of a single tear.

"The princess, now utterly alone, went off with that trusted servant. He changed her name, cut her hair roughly, taught her how to dress and act as a young man, trained her further in the art of his equine profession as if she were his own son. She spent more than a year as his apprentice before he approached a landholder on her behalf to secure her a life farther away from her past. The master of her new home knew of her secret life, though she did not know this, and kept her safe. Well, he kept most of her safe. Her heart was a different matter."

The longer she speaks, the more accustomed to the pain in her side she becomes. The steady, dull throb beats in time with her heart, a potent reminder that she is still alive. And that she is so very much in love. The pain in Regina's eyes must clearly match her own, but she cannot stop yet. She must finish this thing that she has started.

"You see, Regina, she had fallen in love with the master's daughter. But she could never tell her love of her secret life. If her love knew, they could never have a life together."

Regina shakes her head, recognition beginning to dawn in her dark eyes. "No," she whispers. "They could run away together."

"She would never subject her love to the loss of family that she had to endure herself," Danielle says, eyes closing against the stab of pain tearing into her heart.

"Daniel…"

"Danielle."

Regina blinks and stares at Danielle for a long moment before the realization fully sinks in. And then Danielle's strange inflection when speaking her own name finally makes sense. She stares at her lover, wonder and fear filling her eyes. Regina's hand on her cheek sends a shudder down Danielle's spine, and she whimpers as the pain in her side blossoms again.

"Let me look at your side, my love," Regina whispers, unable to trust her voice to go any louder.

**Storybrooke**

The entire morning has been a series of floundering mistakes as each project has been interrupted by memories of a life lost to the mists of time and magic. Regina often finds herself staring off into space when she should be focusing on paperwork. When she realizes she's been reading the same paragraph for the last half hour without the slightest iota of comprehension, constantly lost in the memories of Daniel's eyes, she pushes away from the desk with a growl of disgust.

She begins to pace the length of her office, eyes constantly drawn to the liquor cabinet. She wants nothing more than to surrender to the oblivion that alcohol can offer, but that tends to bring on the memories even more strongly than when she's stone sober. Plus, it's not even lunch time yet, and it would be incredibly bad taste for the mayor to be fall down drunk already. But tonight? Tonight, when she's home and Henry's asleep, she can pull out that bottle of scotch that has been so helpful over the last couple of weeks of this hell and just _forget_ for a little while. Or, if not forget, she can certain blunt the stronger of the memories piercing her previously non-existent heart. It's not like Emma will be stopping by any time soon to help distract her; Regina made sure of that two nights ago.

**two nights ago**

"Oh god, Regina," Emma groans, trying to keep quiet because of Henry sleeping two doors down the hall. But Regina is like a woman possessed tonight, making silence a hard promise to keep. "Oh, baby, please…"

Regina grins and hums her approval, delighted when Emma shivers at the sensation. She barely pauses in her mission to wear Emma out enough to warrant spending the night. Not that she'll ever tell her lover that she wants or needs the constancy, that she craves the chance to have someone next to her in the bed all night long, if only to keep the nightmares -- _memories_ \-- at bay for just one night. They'll figure out some way to get Emma out of the house in the morning without Henry seeing her. But for tonight, just tonight, she needs this.

Shaking her head to push those thoughts aside, Regina leans back to let her eyes trail up the length of Emma's sweat-sheened body. Emma blinks once, twice, then squints to meet Regina's heated, open gaze. She'll never admit to the blonde just how deeply her feelings could run, but she can let just this little bit show, especially when it's so clearly mirrored in guileless blue-green eyes.

"Baby, please…"

Regina can't help the shiver that runs down her spine at Emma's fervent whisper. So much need and emotion fill those two little words, it nearly undoes Regina completely. She swallows audibly and forces her voice to be steady as she replies, "Please what, my darling?"

"Don't be such a fucking tease," Emma says, voice hoarse with need.

"Language, Ms. Swan," Regina replies in _that_ tone, smirking when Emma moans in response.

"Regina…"

Regina laughs, a low, throaty chuckle that has the desired effect on Emma: her pupils dilate even more, her nipples visibly stiffen, and her skin breaks out into swaths of goose bumps. Pursing her lips, she blows gently across the damp skin just to see the muscles jump and twitch beneath. After a moment, she takes pity on her lover and leans in to trace the length of her sex with the tip of her tongue. At Emma's appreciative moan, she repeats the motion before dipping her tongue inside briefly. She shifts slightly and presses a feather-soft kiss on Emma's clit, smiling at the responding whimper and buck of hips.

"Shh," she whispers, lips brushing against the sensitized skin with each word. "Relax, my darling, and enjoy the ride."

Two fingers easily slip within Emma's clenching opening, moving in and out with practiced ease. Emma's legs slide further apart, bending at the knees with feet planted on the bed at either side of Regina's chest for traction. Regina flicks her tongue across Emma's clit again as she slips in a third finger, angling and curling upward to press once, twice, across the ridged area she finds, thankful for her quick reflexes as Emma's hips thrust up toward her face sharply.

"Gina."

The word is more gasped than spoken, with such a desperate, wanton undertone that makes Regina's skin feel electrified in response. It galvanizes her into action, wanting to make her lover feel so much more. She renews her teasing tongue flicks against Emma's clit, fingers easily moving in and out in a rapid, steady rhythm. After a moment or two, she adds a fourth finger and wraps her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Regina is startled for the briefest of moments when Emma's hand rests atop her free hand on the woman's stomach, but she quickly laces their fingers together, delighting in more of that electrical charge between them. Each plunge of her fingers is accompanied by a thrust of Emma's hips and a soft whine. She knows her lover is close and shifts to trap her clit between her teeth, tongue lashing rapidly back and forth. She stretches her fingers in as far as she can go, then starts to wiggle them back and forth.

"Jeezus, baby! What are you doing to me?" There's a note of desperation in Emma's voice that goads Regina on until Emma's entire body goes taut under her, hand squeezing hers so tightly, she's losing feeling in her fingers. "Oh god! Oh god, Regina! Don't sto-- Oh god!"

Regina continues to tease and torment her lover through the strongest orgasm she's had all night. She can feel her own inner walls spasming in sympathy, but doesn't let up until Emma's free hand moves down to push lightly on the top of her head. She eases her fingers out and presses the gentlest of kisses to Emma's clit before allowing Emma to tug her up to stretch out along her body. She glances at her lover, an unfettered look of utter satiation and adoration on her face, and feels something deep inside _shift_. The sensation feels so familiar, but she can't place it, not until Emma finally speaks again.

"--was incredible, Gina," she murmurs lazily. "So fucking hot. Oh god, thought I was gonna die. Love you, Regina, fucking love you so much."

At Emma's words, Regina stiffens and feels her blood go cold. "Get out," she says, starting to pull back, but Emma tightens her grip. Struggling, Regina pushes at Emma. "Let go of me, and get the hell out of my house. _Now_."

Emma pulls her hands back instantly, confusion and fear contorting the beauty of her face. "What?"

"I said, get out," Regina growls, getting up from the bed and turning her back on the blonde.

"What the hell did I do? Whatever it was, I'm sorry, baby, just please talk to me."

" _Get out!_ " Regina almost screams the words, not caring any longer if Henry hears her or not, but doesn't face Emma.

There's a long pause, but then she hears the telltale sounds of Emma getting out of bed and hastily pulling her clothes on. She can hear Emma start to walk closer, stopping before she gets too close. The very nearness of her lover freezes the breath in Regina's lungs.

"You know what?" Regina can hear actual pain heavily lacing the confused anger in Emma's voice, and it sends a dagger into her heart. "Fuck this. I don't need your weird power games, Regina. You want me gone, I'm outta here! Don't expect me to come back until you can apologize for this shit."

Only when both the bedroom door and the front door slam shut behind Emma's retreating form does Regina let out her pent-up breath in a gut-wrenching sob. "Come back," she whispers raggedly, sinking to the floor. "I'm sorry…" She knows Emma won't hear her, just as she knows she can't apologize without explaining the truth. And in that instant, she feels her heart shatter for the second time in her life. "What have I done?"

**present day**

Before she realizes it, a wave of loss and need washes over her, sapping her of even the strength to stay on her feet. She grips the edge of her desk in a white-knuckled hand, while her other hand pulls out the ring from the box in her pocket. Forcing air into her lungs, Regina fights the urge to crumple to the floor and cry her eyes out. It will do no good for her to completely lose control here when anyone could walk in and witness her weakness. Or worse, witness it through the windows behind her chair, where she has even less control over the situation.

She holds the ring to her lips, swearing she can still smell the scents of the stable clinging to the brass circle clutched in her fingers, and presses a fervent kiss to it. "What is happening, my love?" she whispers. "What fresh hell am I being subjected to?"

Regina is so intent on controlling her feelings and her memories, she doesn't hear Mr. Gold step into the office behind her. He pauses to watch her for a moment, a small smile playing across his face.

"Remembrance of things past?"

Regina stiffens and slips the ring from the palm of her hand to the box with the ease of decades of experience. She's quite certain Gold hasn't noticed the movement as she says, "What do you want?"

"I need a favor," he replies as she turns to face him, palming the box, as he closes the door.

"You need a favor from me?" She doesn't bother to hide the smirk tugging at her lips at his words, slipping the box behind her back. This is new, just the thing to take her mind off of Daniel and Emma.

"Well," he says, plucking an apple from the bowl on the side bar before coming closer, "as you know there are battery charges against me. Pending. I don't really relish the thought of spending any more time locked up in a cage. Now, someone with your influence can make the D.A. suddenly realize what a _flimsy_ case they have." He pauses several feet in front of her. "Isn't that right, _Your Majesty_?"

"What do I get out of it?" She asks as she turns to sit at her desk again, a queen regaining her throne and her authority, the box now slipped into her pocket where he can't see it.

"Help with your Mary Margaret problem." He shrugs nonchalantly. "You see, I've noticed that no matter how hard you seem to try to stop them, she and her _charming_ friend just keep finding ways to be together."

Regina's eyes narrow at the mention of her nemesis. "What are you suggesting?"

"If you want to inflict pain," he says, setting the apple on her desk, "then you must _inflict_ pain." He pauses a moment to let that sink in. "If something tragic were to happen to David's wife, and if Mary Margaret should take the blame…"

"She'd be ruined." Regina practically purrs the words, a smile curving her lips as she leans back further in her chair.

"And you'd have your victory, at last."

The wheels start spinning in her head, intricate plots of revenge nearly forty years in the making coalescing in brilliant strands of an ever-tightening web surrounding that damnable woman-child. It simply isn't enough to try to keep her from her true love anymore. It's time to put this to rest once and for all.

"A trial could be very messy."

"A trial?" Gold smiles a watered down version of that impish grin he was so famous for once upon a time. "Who said anything about a trial? Now, once Miss Blanchard has been incarcerated, you can plant one of your lovely skeleton keys in her cell. And once she tries to leave Storybrooke, well… We all know what happens to people who attempt to leave town."

Despite loving the direction this plan is taking, Regina knows all too well who this man really is, as well as what he's capable of. "Give me one good reason why I should trust you."

"Because," he says, standing up, "I always honor my agreements." He picks up the apple and tosses it at her. "Do we have a deal?"

Stroking the apple in her hands, Regina studies him for a long moment, savoring the idea of this deal, even if it means being in that damnable man's debt _again_. She stretches out her hand with a broad smile. "I believe we do. It's a pleasure doing business with you," she says, not fully believing the words.

Only when he's left the room does Regina fully relax again. That small voice that the cricket would call her conscience whispers that this is oh so wrong, but she ignores it. That voice doesn't understand what's at stake here, what she stands to gain when her rival is gone for good.

And then she feels the heavy weight of the ring box in her pocket, and her smug attitude falters. She sets the apple aside to pull the box back out, stroking the lid for a moment before opening it to remove the ring again, leather cord dangling.

"It's finally going to happen, my love," she whispers and presses the ring to her lips. "We're finally going to get revenge for what she did to us so long ago."

**The Enchanted Forest**  
two months later

Regina nudges Secret with the slightest pressure of her knees as they race toward the first of several barricades in a row. They fly across each one as if it doesn't exist, Regina's smile broadening with each success. Slowing Secret down, she moves toward her father's side and dismounts to offer him a hug.

"That's beautiful, sweetheart."

Regina beams at his praise. "Thank you, Daddy."

As they embrace, both miss Cora coming up behind them with Danielle trailing behind her, a saddle in her hands.

"Beautiful?" she asks scornfully, barely hiding the smirk as she notices both her husband and daughter stiffening at the sound of her voice. Good, better to keep them compliant. "I'd hardly call that beautiful."

Regina already knows the answer, but asks the question anyway. "You didn't like it, Mother?"

"You ride like a man. A lady should be graceful. You should use a saddle."

Barely containing a sigh, Regina says, "I was just having fun."

Cora stares at her as if she's never seen her daughter before. "Well, you're getting a little old for fun. Who's going to want to marry you when you behave like a commoner?"

"Honey, please leave her alone," Henry says, and Regina feels a surge of hope at his words. Maybe this time…

"Stop coddling her!" And just as quickly, Cora's words kill that hope. "She's becoming an old maid. All the other girls her age are married. I had such high hopes…"

Danielle steps forward, hoping to break the tension. "Milady, perhaps this saddle--"

Anger and embarrassment flood Regina's senses. "I'm done riding for the day." She glances down as she removes Secret's bridle. "And don't _ever_ interrupt me and my mother again."

She glances up at Danielle, glaring for her mother's benefit, but hopes that she understands she's not really lashing out at her intentionally. She doesn't meet her eyes as she wraps the lead around Secret's neck and guides him off toward the stable. Taking a deep breath, Regina tries to steady her nerves, praying she hasn't ruined the most beautiful relationship in her life.

"Why do you always have to criticize me?" she asks, finally meeting her mother's cool gaze, noting that Henry has gone to stand next to the accursed woman.

"I'm not criticizing you. I'm _helping_ you."

Regina rolls her eyes, still disgusted with both her mother's actions and her own. And her father's for, once again, not standing up for her against his wife. She starts to stalk past Cora, fiddling with the bridle, and tries to figure out how best to apologize to her lover. Before she gets more than a handful of steps past her mother, Regina can feel the air crackle with imminent magic.

"Don't you walk away from me!" is all the warning Regina gets before she's bodily lifted into the air, feet dangling under her uselessly, and floated closer to where her mother stands. She can see the fear and anger on Henry's face.

"Mother!" she cries, feeling the fear start to choke off her words. "You know I don't like it when you use magic."

Cora's hand glows with the lightning arcs of her magic as she flexes her fingers. "And I don't like insolence." She smiles cruelly at her daughter. "I'll stop using magic when you start being an obedient daughter."

"Why can't I just be myself?" Regina asks the question and can practically recite the answer along with her mother, having heard it so many times in her life.

"Oh, because you can be so much more. If you'd just let me help you…"

She shakes her head, remembering more than one squabble with Daniel over this very same thing. "I don't care about status. I just want to be--"

The words are cut off as Regina feels the reins wrap around her body, trapping her arms at her side. They tighten, making her muscles ache and her lungs scream for oxygen. She's often wondered in the past if this was what it felt like to be killed by those large constricting snakes she's heard tale of. And, not for the first time, Regina wishes her mother would go just that little bit too far and end this pitiful existence she wants to keep Regina locked up in.

Vision beginning to darken just the slightest bit around the edges, Regina watches as her father's face darkens in rage and he lunges at her, saying, "Cora, please." But a glance from her mother stops him once again, and Regina realizes she's got to do what she hates doing.

"Please," she whispers, tears filling her eyes. "I'll be good."

Cora's smile broadens and she releases Regina, dropping her again to her feet. "That's all I wanted to hear."

Regina barely hears her mother's words, and doesn't spare her father a second glance, as she races off away from any more abuse her mother can throw at her.

Cora watches her daughter run out of earshot before turning to face her husband, a dark look on her face. "Don't you ever step in between me and my daughter when I am trying to discipline her, Henry. You may hold the title here, but you are not in charge of anything. You live because I keep your heart in that beautiful little chest by my bedside. You'll do well to remember that."

Meanwhile, Regina heads directly for the stable. Stepping inside, she pauses to try to catch her breath, staring after her to see if her mother is in pursuit or not. Daniel notices her coming in, but says nothing, and continues to brush Secret. Taking a deep breath, Regina comes closer.

"Daniel, I'm sorry I snapped at you. My mother--"

"That's all right," she replies, walking closer to her. "You'll just have to find some way to make it up to me."

Regina grins and pulls her close for a kiss. Just her nearness helps ease the bands of fear still tightly wrapped around her heart. Pulling apart for a much needed breath of air, she kisses her again, more sweetly, more languidly.

"You always know how to make me feel better," she whispers, resting her forehead against her chest. She can feel her heart beating, the rhythm soothing her soul even more. "Thank you, my love."

"Shh," Danielle murmurs, stroking her back and her hair. "It's all right now. I've got you, my Gina."


	5. Chapter 5

**Storybrooke**  
one week later

When she pulls up outside the Sheriff's Office, Regina is relieved to see that Emma hasn't arrived yet for the day. She has been relatively lucky enough to avoid interacting with the woman -- former lover, if she's honest with herself, but she's not sure she wants to be -- so far, and hopes to keep it that way for as long as possible. Even if it means allowing Henry more access to her and her radical attempts at parenting.

She sits in her car for a long moment, trying to wrestle her feelings regarding the blonde back behind the locked door where they belong. Emma Swan can no longer be of any major consequence to her; they'll have no interactions outside of dealing with Henry and their duties as public officials of Storybrooke.

_And what of the fact that she's been cohabitating and haunting my dreams ever since the night I forced her to leave?_ Regina thinks, fighting the urge to cry again.

She viciously digs her nails into the palms of her hands to quell the surging emotions, then steps out of her car, looking like she's never had a single care in the world. If anyone could see past that brittle exterior, they'd be shocked to know their mayor was a seething mass of contradictions and emotions.

Stepping into the dim corridor, Regina makes her way to the main office and holding area. From across the room, she can see Mary Margaret sleeping peacefully in her cell. Oh, how ironic that this woman-child she has despised for so long can sleep like a baby when her entire world is crashing down around her yet again. Regina pulls out a chair and faces the cell, studying the woman within. She can still see remnants of that girl who'd idolized her all those years ago, was willing to do anything for her affection and approval.

It only takes a few minutes before Mary Margaret stirs and sits up, rubbing at her eyes like a tired child. Regina smiles when she realizes she's not alone.

"They say only the guilty sleep in prison."

Guileless hazel-green eyes -- so very much like Danielle's, Regina suddenly realizes -- stare at her, tiny worry lines crinkling at the corners of her eyes. "What are you doing here? Where's Emma?"

"She hasn't arrived yet," Regina says, glad that her mask doesn't falter at the onslaught of emotions from just imagining being in Emma's presence again. "I just wanted to stop by to offer you a chance. A chance to spare yourself, and this town, the messiness of a trial. The chance to confess."

"But I didn't kill Kathryn. Why won't anyone believe me?"

Regina bites back the urge to laugh in the woman's face, and begins to tick of the points against her. "The murder weapon was found in your apartment, your fingerprint was on the box containing Kathryn's heart… Shall I go on?" She shifts, leaning in closer to the bars separating them. "Why not, for once, make it easier on everyone? Because, confession or not, you're leaving Storybrooke."

Mary Margaret's head cocks to the side and her eyes narrow slightly. If Regina didn't know any better, she'd almost swear that was Snow studying her so intently, rather than the milquetoast little mouse she'd become courtesy of the curse.

"And you'd like that." She even sounded like the damnable princess. "Why? Why do you take such pleasure in this? What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?"

**The Enchanted Forest**  
later that same day

The minute she's able to, Regina mounts Dark Secret and takes off for her riding lesson with Danielle. The sting of Cora's punishment, further meted out in sly remarks over lunch, is still a sore spot for Regina, and she needs the time away from the woman's influence, even if only for an hour. Danielle can make everything feel better, no matter what.

She sees her standing on the small hill, shaded by the lone old oak tree. Still several yards away, she practically leaps off Secret's back to run to her, melting into her embrace. The clean, earthy smells of the stables and Danielle surround her and further ground her into the present as Danielle presses a tender kiss to her lips.

"I thought we could take a ride to Firefly Hill. We can make it by sundown, have a picnic--"

"I can't." Regina pulls back slightly, eyes downcast as guilt floods her system again. "I have to be back in an hour. Tea time." She attempts a light tone and smile, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "A lady never misses her tea time."

"This is absurd!" Danielle takes a step back, and Regina can see the ire sparking in eyes gone more hazel than green. "Stealing kisses between lunch and tea? When are you going to tell your parents about us?"

"It's not my parents."

She fights the urge to hit something at the futility of their hidden relationship. But for Regina, she's willing to do just about anything.

"So keep up the pretense that I'm Daniel. Just _tell_ them, Gina."

"It's _not_ my parents, Danielle," she says, cringing at the pleading tone of her voice. "It's _her_."

"I don't understand. So, I work in the stables. She started out as the daughter of a miller. My real identity aside, wouldn't she, of all people, understand?"

Regina shakes her head slightly. "She does, but… But she thinks" -- and the words echo in her head in her mother's exacting tones -- "one's trajectory needs to keep moving up and…"

"And I'm down."

The finality and defeat in Danielle's voice, as she turns and starts to walk away, nearly drops Regina to her knees. She leaps forward, grabbing the woman's arm. " _She_ believes that, Danielle. I know better."

"Regina, tell her," Danielle says, turning to face her again. "She'll get over it. What can she do?"

Images of just what Cora could do play incessantly in Regina's mind, chilling her to the bone, and she clings to Danielle's upper arms. "Have you not seen her magic? Th-- The real question is, what _can't_ she do?"

"Who cares about magic? True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome _anything_."

Before Regina can say anything, they hear a bloodcurdling scream for help. Out of habit, Danielle's grip tightens around Regina's waist in an attempt to keep her safe, but Regina pulls away, eyes darting around nervously.

"Shh!" she whispers. "Someone's here."

They turn as one to watch an out of control horse gallop across the field past them. The young girl clinging desperately to its neck calls out, "Somebody help me!"

Regina is instantly on Secret's back, nudging him into a ground-eating gallop to catch up to the runaway horse and rider. She needs no words to guide her stallion, concentrating instead on the hapless rider in front of her.

"Come on, please, stop!" the girl cries. "Help me! Help! Help me! Please help me!"

Coming up abreast of the spooked horse, Regina stretches out her hand toward its rider. "Give me your hand!" she yells and pulls the girl's arm sharply to bring her onto Secret's saddle in front of her. The other horse continues to run off, and Regina ignores it completely as she concentrates on stopping Secret and keeping the girl on the saddle with her. The minute they're no longer moving, the girl tumbles down to the ground, panting heavily. Regina hops down to go to her side, knowing that Secret won't wander off.

Her eyes travel the length of the girl's supine form to check for any obvious injuries, then stretches a hand toward her again, saying, "It's okay, dear. You're safe." She smiles and pulls the girl to her feet.

"You saved my life," comes the breathless reply.

"Are you all right?" Regina is sure she's fine, but needs to verify anyway. Her father wouldn't have it any other way.

Nodding, the girl says, "Yes. But I'll never ride again."

Regina laughs delightedly, hoping the sound will chase away the girl's fear. "Nonsense! The only way to overcome fear is to face it, to get back on that horse as soon as possible."

At that, the girl offers a tremulous smile. "Thank you…"

"Regina."

"I'm Snow," the girl replies. "Snow White."

She wraps her arms around Regina's neck tightly, relaxing only when Regina's arms lightly squeeze her sides in return. When she pulls back, Regina can see the adoration in her eyes.

**Storybrooke**

"Hey, Emma," Henry says cautiously as he pokes his head into her office.

She glances up sharply, and he can see that she's clearly been deep in thought. He can even see the dark circles under her eyes, making them look even paler than normal. He really hates it when his moms fight, especially since he knows they've been getting closer over the last few months. He knows they don't want him to know about their relationship, but it's kind of obvious, and Emma's not exactly the quietest person in the world sometimes.

"Hey, kid," she says, trying to sound more cheerful than she is. It doesn't quite work. "School out already?"

He nods and glances over at the cell behind him briefly. When Mary Margaret looks up at him, he waves, smiling as she returns the gesture slowly. Turning back to face Emma, he sees that she's gone back to picking at her fingernails, lost in thought.

"I was hoping we could run over to Granny's and get some cocoa? Maybe even bring some back for Miss Blanchard?"

"Henry…"

He can tell he'll need to do some serious convincing to get her to leave, even for a few minutes. What he needs to talk to her about isn't something that Miss Blanchard should be hearing. He gives Emma his best puppy dog eyes look.

"Please, Emma? There's something I need to ask you about and" -- he glances back over his shoulder briefly -- "it's kinda private."

Emma sighs, but grabs her jacket anyway. Henry grins broadly and drops his backpack on the chair of the deputy's desk as Emma goes to talk briefly to his teacher. At the woman's nod and grateful smile, he knows they'll definitely be bringing back three cups of cocoa with cinnamon and whipped cream. Good. The two women look like they could use it.

"So," Emma asks as they exit the building, "what's so important that you can't talk about it in front of Mary Margaret? Operation Cobra stuff?"

Henry shakes his head. "Not really." He pauses for a moment, realizing he didn't really think this out enough in advance. "Emma, do you like my mom?"

The question takes Emma by surprise and she stops in the middle of the sidewalk. Henry continues on for a couple of steps before he realizes she's not right next to him. When he turns back, she has a lost look on her face, but shakes her head and continues walking toward Granny's again.

"I respect her for what she's done to give you a good life," she finally says, careful not to reveal anything deeper than that.

Henry sighs and nods, and they continue to Granny's in silence. Once inside, he lets Emma order the cocoas, waving at Ruby when they eventually leave with their drinks. As he hears the door close behind him, he gets up the courage to try again.

"Emma, why did Mom kick you out the other night?"

He watches as she falters and nearly faceplants on the sidewalk, reaching out to take the container of cocoa cups from her. Deep pain and anger flare in her eyes, darkening them, for just a moment before they're gone.

"Not sure what you're talking about, kid," she says, but won't look at him.

Frowning, he tugs at her arm, and pulls her aside to sit on a convenient bench. He's a little surprised that she doesn't fight him, realizing just how much this whatever it is happening between his moms is hurting her. Just like he knows it's hurting his adoptive mom. They're both being stubborn, obviously, and neither seems willing to understand that he knows things, he sees things. He accepts things.

"Please don't do this, Emma," he begs, grip tightening on her arm. "Don't start fighting with Mom again. It's hurting her, Emma. She _needs_ you."

Emma glances sharply at him, eyebrows furrowing with worry. "What do you mean?" The fear and love are obvious in her voice.

"She…" Henry chews at his lower lip for a moment, not sure how to proceed. Then he takes a deep breath and just goes for it. "I know you guys are seeing each other, and I'm okay with that."

"You are?" she asks, blinking. "But, I thought-- And she's the Evil-- Wait. What?"

Henry shakes his head and resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, she's the Evil Queen, and she needs to be stopped. But there's been something different about her since you two started dating."

"Kid, we are _not_ dating."

"Well, you were, and you need to be again." He tightens his grip on her sleeve. "Emma, she _needs_ you. You made her have a heart again. You're the savior that breaks the curse, and maybe that means you break Mom's curse, too."

Emma frowns again, staring down at his fingers clutching at her jacket. She can't even admit to herself how much she's missed Regina the past week and a half, let alone to Henry. But she won't go back on her words from that fateful night.

"Henry, it's…"

"Complicated? Yeah, I get that, but you need to _un_ -complicate it. She's cried herself to sleep every single night since you stormed out."

That haunted look settles over Emma's face again, and Henry can see tears glistening in her eyes. "She has?"

"Mm-hmm. She doesn't think I know, but I don't sleep nearly as deeply as she likes to think I do," he says and grins when Emma flushes slightly at his words. "But she's miserable and having nightmares every single night." He pauses, considering his next words. "Can't you just set aside your principles just this one time? She _nee_ \--"

"Needs me," Emma finishes the sentences for him, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "I get it, Henry, but…" She stops at the pleading look in his eyes, reminding her so much of his other mother. "I'll think about it, okay? I can't promise you anything more than that."

Henry smiles and reaches over to hug her tightly, glad when she returns it. "I can accept that. For now." He stands and holds his hand out to her. "Come on, Emma. Let's get these cocoas back before they get cold. Because nobody likes cold cocoa."

***

The second she hears her cell phone ring, she knows who it is. And she doesn't want to answer it. But she digs it out of her pocket with a sigh and sees "Regina" on the display. Taking a deep breath, she answers it. "Good evening, Madam Mayor."

"Where is he?"

No preamble. No niceties. But Emma can hear the exhaustion in her tone, and her heart clenches painfully in her chest. She shifts into a more comfortable position, if there is such a thing in these damned crappy office chairs.

"Henry left about ten minutes ago for a session with Archie. Why?"

"Thank you," is all she says, then the line goes dead.

"What the hell?" Emma asks, staring at her phone, and starts to put it back in her pocket. She stops and hits her speed dial for Regina. The phone rings several times and she suspects Regina's screening the call just so she won't have to interact with her again.

"Hello?"

"You're welcome," Emma snaps and ends the call.

"That wasn't very mature," floats through the doorway from the cell across the room.

"I don't care," Emma replies as her phone starts to ring again. She ignores the call and shuts it off. The office phone starts to ring a few seconds later, but she lets it go to voicemail, too. She knows who it is and she doesn't want to talk to her, regardless of what she told Henry earlier in the day. The phone rings again almost immediately and she still refuses to answer it. "She can't just treat me like that and get away with it."

"Don't push her, Emma," Mary Margaret says, a strange note to her voice making Emma look up at her. "If not for you, then for Henry."

Emma's anger starts to deflate at the mention of her son. The phone starts to ring again and she sighs, but picks it up. "Sheri--"

"Who in the hell do you think you are to hang up on me?"

"Tit for tat, Madam Mayor. And, unless you have an actual emergency that requires me speaking to you right now, I think you'd do best to stop wasting the taxpayers' money by harassing the sheriff. Good night, Regina." She hangs up the phone, grabs her jacket, and starts to walk out of her office. "Mary Margaret, I'm sorry if the phone keeps you up all night, but I need to get outta here. I promise I'll make it up to you in the morning with a really nice breakfast from Granny's, okay?"

The phone starts to ring again and she cringes.

"Just go, Emma," Mary Margaret says. "I'll be fine. See you in the morning."

Emma smiles gratefully at her before heading out the door in the few seconds between one call and the next. She's just about to her car when she notices Regina's Mercedes parked next to it. Without missing a beat, she turns and starts walking down the sidewalk. It's not that far to the apartment, and the fresh air will help to clear her head.

"Sheriff Swan!"

Emma just keeps walking, clenching her jaw to keep from saying something she shouldn't.

"Sheriff Swan!"

She doesn't slow down, not even when she hears the clicking of stiletto heels on the sidewalk coming closer. It's not until a hand reaches out and grabs the back of her jacket that she stops and turns to face the woman, saying, "What the hell is your prob--" She doesn't finish the question. The haunted, angry look in Regina's eyes and the dark bruises beneath them steals her voice away as she realizes that Henry hadn't been exaggerating.

"I--" Regina drops her gaze suddenly, but doesn't let go of Emma's jacket. "I'm sorry."

When Emma doesn't say anything at first, Regina just stands there. And then, as if realizing what she's doing, she pulls her hand back as if burned and turns to walk away. Without considering her actions, Emma reaches out and grabs for Regina, turning her around and wrapping her arms around the brunette. Regina struggles weakly, but acquiesces quickly and drops her forehead to Emma's shoulder. Emma can feel her entire body trembling with the effort to hold back her emotions, and she feels her own heart break.

"Come on, Regina," she says softly, trying to steer the other woman around and toward her car. "Let's get you out of the public eye."

"Henry," is all Regina says, the word coming out in a harsh moan.

"We'll just sit in your car for now," she says as they slowly make their way to the cars, "then get him when he's done."

"He-- I can't let him see me like this."

Emma nods and takes Regina's keys before helping her into the passenger seat. She notes the all too brief flash of anger in those troubled eyes and smiles internally. She closes the door and heads around to the driver's side and lets herself in. They sit there in silence for several moments before she turns to study Regina. The older woman is sitting ramrod straight, staring forward out the windshield, but Emma knows she's not actually seeing anything tangible.

"Regina?" She watches the woman flinch at the sound of her voice, and knows it's not the right time to touch her just yet. "Gina, talk to me? Tell me what I did wrong, and I'll never do it again."

Regina shakes her head, a barely perceptible movement, and whispers, "Not now. Not yet."

Emma sighs. "Okay, but you _will_ talk to me about it?" Regina shrugs, the corners of her mouth drooping further. "Will you let me come home with you? I mean, besides driving you and Henry home."

"I don't--" Regina's words are cut off by a sob, and Emma throws caution to the wind to lean over and pull the woman's head down to her shoulder. "Please…" she finally whispers, the word barely audible.

"Anything for you, Gina," Emma murmurs, letting a few of her own tears free.

***

"Emma?" Henry's voice is soft, cautious, as she comes out of Regina's bedroom. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Emma debates how to answer him for a moment, deciding to stick with the truth. "I don't know, kid, but I hope so. She's pretty messed up, so how about you and me go make dinner for her while she rests a little, okay?"

He nods and hesitates for a moment before following her downstairs. The kitchen is mostly silent as they prepare a simple meal of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Henry sets the table as Emma starts dishing everything up before he runs back upstairs and lightly knocks on his mother's door. At her muffled reply, he opens the door and slips into the darkened room. Tiptoeing to the bed, he gently stretches out his hand to touch her forearm.

"What?" Regina bolts up in bed, looking around the room in a panic.

"Sorry, Mom," Henry whispers, not moving. "I just wanted to see if you'd come down for dinner. We made tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches."

Regina wants to refuse, but her stomach growls loudly. She's exceedingly glad that it's too dark for Henry to see her blush. She shifts to stand and sways slightly, but Henry's there to help support her. He stands patiently as she steps into slippers and pulls a robe over her pajamas, keeping an arm around her waist to help her across the room. He hovers close behind as she heads downstairs and into the dining room. Only when she sits down does he head into the kitchen to help Emma bring the food in.

Emma pauses in the doorway at the sight of Regina at the table. She looks like hell, but she's at the table and willing to eat. Right now, Emma can't ask for anything more than that. She continues into the room and sets Regina's plate and bowl in front of her. The brunette glances up at her and attempts a small smile of thanks. Emma returns the smile and strokes the dark hair, inordinately pleased when Regina leans into her touch. She's reluctant to get her own food, but Henry disappears into the kitchen again after setting his own place. A moment later, he returns with her meal to find the two women still in the same position.

At the sound of Regina's stomach growling again, Emma smiles and leans over to press a kiss to the crown of her head. "Dig in, Gina," she says softly as she takes her place. "If you want more, I can make you more. If you want something else, just say the word and I'll make it."

"This" -- Regina winces as her voice cracks -- "will be fine. Thank you, dear."

They settle into a comfortable silence as they eat, both Henry and Emma keeping an eye on Regina. They all finish relatively near each other, and Henry is instantly on his feet to clear the table and fill the dishwasher. This leaves the two women to stare at each other. Regina takes a deep breath and reaches across the table to touch the hand Emma has resting there. Their fingers intertwined, they just sit there as Henry makes two more trips to the kitchen before returning to the room to give them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember," he whispers to Emma, "she needs you, even if she can't admit it."

To his mother, he whispers, "Please don't shut us out, Mom."

And then, he bounds out of the room and upstairs to bathe and get ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Enchanted Forest**  
later that afternoon

Regina turns in front of the mirror, checking to make sure that her outfit is sitting right again, as well as to verify that her hair will stay put in the French braid she hastily pulled it up into upon bathing after rescuing Snow from her runaway horse. She's been given a great gift today, and intends to spend the extra free time riding with Danielle as far away from her mother's prying eyes as possible.

"No," Cora says as she makes her entrance into the room. "This won't do." She waves her hand and Regina is engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. When it clears, her comfortable riding attire has been replaced by an off-the-shoulder gown in shades of pale blue satin, her hair hanging in loose curls around her face and down her back.

"What are you doing?" she asks, staring up at her mother. She barely stops herself from stamping her foot at the change to her plans that she knows is coming.

Cora ignores the startled glare in Regina's eyes as she moves closer and begins to run her fingers through her daughter's hair to get it to lay just right. "We have a guest, Regina. He'll be here any moment."

"I can't stay," she says, again resisting the urge to stamp her foot. "You know I have a riding lesson with Daniel."

She sucks in a breath at the ire flashing in Cora's dark eyes, instantly regretting her show of independence. A few seconds later, she feels the tendrils of control wrapping around her chest tightly. The pain only lasts a little while, just long enough for Cora to exert dominance over her once again.

"Well, that's been canceled," Cora replies, as if nothing just happened between them. "Now, smile. We don't want to disappoint him."

Dread begins to fill Regina's heart as she asks, "Disappoint who?"

"The King." The look of pleasure on Cora's face is palpable, and almost obscene enough to make Regina want to blush in embarrassment.

"The King? Why is the King coming?"

Again, that look of orgasmic glee lights up the older woman's face. "Because you've finally done something right. That little girl you saved?" she asks as she leads Regina closer to the door. "She's the King's daughter."

Dumbfounded, Regina follows where her mother leads, stopping only as she realizes there are people coming into the room. Glancing up, she sees her father's face first, then the other men with him. She swallows convulsively as she recognizes the man standing directly in front of her. The last time she'd seen him, she was just a little girl attending… His daughter's christening. That was the girl she'd saved? That sweetly sleeping baby that she'd longed to hold and cuddle? Not that her mother would have let her hold the baby. Cora never had faith in Regina's ability to be careful.

"Is that her?" the King asks, looking at her father. His voice brings her out of her reverie.

"Yes, Sire," Henry replies, a faint smile of pride on his face as he turns to regard his daughter. "Regina, honey, this is Snow White's father."

Cora automatically bows as Leopold's gaze rests on her daughter. When Regina doesn't repeat the motion, Cora sends a tendril of control to constrict around her daughter's chest, which brings immediate results as Regina begins to dip into a low curtsey.

"No," Leopold says, stretching out a hand to halt her progress. "No, it is I who should bow to you. You saved my daughter's life. She's talked of nothing else since. There is no way to repay that debt." He pauses, studying her face. "It is an honor to meet you."

Regina stares at him, unable to speak, unable to process what is happening, but feeling dread leach into the pit of her stomach.

"Regina, dear," Cora says, magic punishing her again. "The King is honored to meet you. Say something."

"The--" Regina's voice falters slightly in the aftermath of a particularly nasty tendril of magic squeezing her chest. "The honor is mine."

Leopold turns to regard Cora for a moment, a wistful smile on his face, then returns his gaze to Regina. "You're quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you. My dear Snow has many things, but a mother is not one of them. We lost her years ago."

"I'm so sorry," Regina says, genuinely feeling remorse for the twinge of pain she sees flitting through the man's eyes. She may not like her mother's tactics, but there have been rare moments of love over the years that have become her greatest treasures. She can't imagine never having those moments in her life.

"Since then," Leopold continues, almost as if she hasn't spoken, "I have scoured the land looking for a wife. I've yet to find a woman with an interest in my daughter… Until now."

Unsure what he's saying, but feeling the dread flood her system as he says the words, she remains silent and watches him. She knows better than to speak out of turn, not with her mother so close to punish by magical means immediately. She finds it difficult to breathe as he turns around to pluck a large, gaudy-looking ring from the case nestled on a pillow in one of his guard's arms. When he faces her again, he smoothly drops to his knees and holds up the ring between them. The soft gasp from her mother is all that Regina needs to hear to realize _exactly_ what is about to happen. And she knows, with a clarity that is sharp and bright, that she's unable to stop it.

"Will you marry me, Regina?"

Regina wants nothing more than to say no, but she can't. Cora isn't even exerting her magical control at this point. Regina simply has no voice to speak. She snaps her head up to stare at her father, hoping he'll finally have the courage to do the right thing for her, but all he does is shake his head sadly, dread filling his own eyes. And in that instant, Regina knows what will come next.

"Yes," she hears her mother say, pride filling that hateful voice as she grips Regina's hand in hers. "Yes."

***

The minute that she can get away without any sort of repercussions from the wedding planning going on between her mother and her future husband, Regina is out the door. She runs toward the stables as if a demon is hunting her down for her very soul. She starts to trip as she enters the stables, but catches herself before falling flat on her face.

"Daniel?" She very nearly uses the wrong name, the secret name, because she's so distraught and rattled over the events of the last day. "Daniel?" She can hear her voice rising from the terror flooding her senses.

Danielle comes out of the back room where she lives, and Regina belatedly realizes she's potentially keeping her lover from eating her dinner. But Danielle is immediately at her side, pulling her close. The steady beat of Danielle's heart is a soothing balm to Regina's frazzled nerves.

"What is it, Gina?"

She looks up sharply, and Danielle can see the manic fear in her brown eyes. Without thought, she tightens her grip on Regina's waist, but doesn't know what to say.

"Marry me," Regina whispers, then repeats herself a little louder. "Marry me."

"Regina, what are you doing?" Danielle searches those crazed eyes, but doesn't find an answer. "What's happened? Did you tell your mother?"

Regina shakes her head violently and pulls back. "No! And now I can never tell her. She won't understand." She sucks in a desperate breath, feeling the panic welling in her chest again to choke off her air. "That girl I saved was the King's daughter. And now… And now, he's proposed to me!"

"What?" Danielle asks, watching in horror as the hysteria and tears begin to creep into Regina's dark eyes. She wants nothing more than to remove from her lover's life anything that would ever cause that look to haunt her face so.

"King Leopold proposed and my mother accepted!"

Regina pulls away from Danielle, beginning to pace. When she gets several feet away, she stops and stares at the ground, trying to stop the tears from falling. The thoughts racing through her head scream at her to obey her mother and avoid the severity of the punishment that this disobedience would garner. Other thoughts tell her to leave. She could follow in Danielle's footsteps and fake her own death.

"The only way out is to run," she says softly, feeling the weight of her decision heavily on her shoulders. And yet, her soul feels lighter than it should. But she doesn't want to think about that odd dichotomy. "For us to leave t his place, for us to be married, for us to _never_ come back."

As Regina speaks, voice so bleakly resolute, Danielle remembers her own flight for life and feels her heart begin to pound in her chest. She moves to Regina's side quickly, stroking the long hair briefly before turning her around.

"Regina… Gina, do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable boy is a far cry from a life as Queen."

"Being Queen means nothing, Danielle," she replies, a tear slipping down her cheek as Danielle flinches at the use of her given name, and grips the woman's cloak tightly. "I never wanted any of that life. All I care about is you."

For a long moment, neither says a word, lost in each other's eyes. Even with the fear and hysteria in her eyes, Danielle can see the depths of Regina's love for her shining through. No one else in all the lands, not even Old Nick, has ever known the full story of her change of life. No one else could ever be trusted, and yet she told Regina. Even better, Regina understood and loved her all the more. If they can get away from under Cora's thumb, they can have a wonderful life together in some other land far, far away from here.

"Then, if I am to marry you," she says with a broad smile, "we must do this properly." She moves over to the saddle she'd been working on earlier in the evening for Master Henry. With a deft twist of her fingers, she releases one of the decorative brass rings and turns around to face Regina. The love shining from her tear-filled eyes nearly undoes Danielle, but she moves closer and reaches for the hand that Regina holds out to her. "Here," she says, slipping the ring on Regina's finger. "We can do a better ceremony down the line, even get a better ring, but the gods are witnesses to our love right now and that's all that matters."

"Oh, Danielle," Regina whispers, unable to speak any louder.

Danielle cups her face in both hands, leaning in to press a tender kiss to Regina's face. The kiss deepens as Regina's hands glide up to rest behind Danielle's head, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck. The world fades into the background in the face of their love, and Regina finds herself wanting to sneak into Danielle's room, have a proper wedding night.

The sound of something hitting the ground startles her out of the fantasy she's begun to weave in her mind of their first night together as a married couple. Turning as one, she and Danielle see Snow White standing in the doorway, saddle on the ground at her feet. The despair on the girl's face tears at Regina's heart.

"Snow!" she says, pulling back from Danielle, but unable to fully let go of her love. "Dear, what are you doing?"

Blinking back tears, the girl stares at Regina and whispers, "You said to get back on the horse and…" She spares a glance for Danielle. "What are you doing with him?"

"Snow, I can expl--" Before Regina can complete the words, Snow runs off into the night. Regina stares at Danielle, horror replacing the love lighting her eyes. "No, no, no! Snow!" she yells, running off after the girl. "Snow! Snow! Wait! Snow!"

Regina runs after the girl into the dark night, thankful she knows the paths around the stables as well as she does. Terror keeps her hyperaware of her surroundings and the sounds that Snow is making, and she knows the precise moment when Snow trips and sprawls out on the ground. That the moon peeks out from behind the heavy cloud cover at the same moment is not mistaken as coincidence by Regina. She skids to the ground, falling to her knees, and instantly reaches for the girl. Snow fights back feebly, overcome by tears and pain.

"Snow," Regina asks, hands automatically moving to ghost over the girl in search of injuries. "Are you okay?"

"No," Snow cries, trying unsuccessfully to pull away, but only ends up dropping her head further. "No. Why were you kissing that man in the stable?" She glances up at Regina, searching the dark eyes. "You're to marry my father. You're to be my mother."

Pain arrows its way through Regina's heart at the sorrow and confusion in Snow's words. She wants to have Danielle there as she explains this to the girl, but knows that will only make things worse. Stroking her hand across the girl's cheek to wipe ineffectively at the tears, she takes a deep breath. "Oh, Snow, please, listen to me. Hey," she says and grips the girl's chin to keep her from looking away. "Your father, King Leopold, he's a kind and fair man… But I don't love him."

Eyebrows bunching together in confusion, Snow stares at Regina for a long moment. How could anyone _not_ love her father? "I don't understand. Why not?"

"Love doesn't work that way," Regina says with a smile, stroking the girl's cheek again. "Love, _true_ love, is magic. And not just any magic -- the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness."

She can feel the veracity of her words in the depths of her soul, and knows that what she feels for Danielle is the truest love she's ever felt. Not even this beautiful child could change that.

Snow studies her face for a moment, storing away her words like the pearls of wisdom they are. "And…" She falters on the words, knowing the reality of their implication. "And that man in the stables. You love him?"

"With all my heart."

When Regina speaks the words without hesitation, Snow's face lights up with childish understanding. Regina knows that she won't understand the full implications of her relationship with Danielle, but that's okay. She doesn't want anyone else to know the truth. She is utterly content to let everyone in all the lands think she's married to a lowly stable boy named Daniel, who makes her happier than she's ever been in her entire life.

"Then you must marry _him_ ," Snow White says as she starts to stand up. "I will go tell Father right away."

Regina goes white at the mention of telling Leopold -- or anyone, for that matter -- about this. She grabs the girl's arm tightly. "No, no, no, no. You can't."

Again, that confused look crosses Snow's face. "Why not? He loved my mother like you love that man. Surely he'll understand."

"Perhaps, but not everyone will." Regina swallows at the thought of what Cora will do if she ever… "My mother, for one. She'll stand in the way."

Deeper understanding settles onto Snow's young face. "That's why you're running, isn't it?"

"How did you--?" Regina asks, but Snow simply smiles. Taking a deep breath, she continues, "It's the only way our love can survive." She pauses and glances back down the path toward the stables, wondering what Danielle is doing. And the realization hits her. "Snow, do you know what a secret is?" When Snow nods, Regina attempts a warm smile and strokes her hair. "If you really, truly want to help me…"

"Oh, I do."

The adoration and hero worship in Snow White's eyes both endears her to and terrifies Regina by turns. This could all go so horribly wrong…

"Then, what you saw, what I told you," Regina says, staring deeply into the girl's eyes and willing her to _really_ understand. "You _must_ keep it a secret. Can you do that?"

Snow's face crumples in indecision. "I think so."

"No, Snow, I _need_ you to be certain. You can _never_ speak of this." Regina swallows thickly and lets out a pent-up breath when Snow starts to nod. "And, above all, you mustn't tell my mother. Will you do that for me?"

Snow's nodding grows stronger, more animated. "Yes, I promise."

**Storybrooke**

Emma blinks, not sure what wakes her up. She tries to roll over, but finds that she's pinned by the tangled covers on one side and Regina on the other. "Gina?" she whispers. "Let me up?"

"No," Regina moans, head thrashing on the bed. "No, you promised."

"Shh," Emma murmurs, reaching out to stroke Regina's cheek. "Not going anywhere. Just need to move a little."

Regina whimpers, but shifts slightly. It's just enough for Emma to stretch out her muscles before turning to pull Regina close. The brunette curls into Emma, molding to her body as if wanting to crawl inside and hide. Emma is unable to do anything more than hold her tight and murmur softly until Regina calms again. She wants to wake Regina up and force her to talk about what happened that night a week and a half ago, but she knows it will just cause more problems to push than to wait for Regina to feel safe enough to open up. She only hopes it won't take too long.

Emma is just about asleep again when the tears start. She strokes Regina's hair and cheek in an attempt to calm her lover, but it doesn't work. Regina continues to get more agitated, whimpering and clawing at Emma's chest and stomach.

"Regina! Regina, wake up! Come on, baby, wake up."

Hissing in pain as Regina's nails rake across her stomach, Emma finally grabs Regina's wrists and holds them tightly. The movement stills Regina immediately, and she whispers, "Please… I promise I'll be good."

Emma's heart breaks at the tone and she releases Regina's wrists as if they've burned her. She knows that tone of voice, even used it once with a particularly nasty foster father who wanted her more compliant than was acceptable. She's torn between wanting to comfort her lover and getting as far away from her as possible.

Regina curls into a tight ball, tears streaming down her cheeks as she whimpers and twitches as if in pain. Emma can only watch this for a few seconds before she tentatively reaches out to stroke Regina's sweat-dampened hair, whispering, "Gina?"

Regina's eyes snap open and she grips Emma's wrist tightly. The movement startles Emma, who gasps and fights the urge to struggle. There's a hollow darkness in her tear-filled eyes that tugs at the blonde's heart. In the space between one heartbeat and the next, the darkness is replaced with infinite remorse and Regina buries her head in Emma's shoulder.

"Hey," Emma says softly, stroking her lover's back. "I've got you. You're safe, Regina."

"I'm sorry," Regina finally whispers.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Emma replies before hissing as one of Regina's hands rests against that particularly sore spot on her left side.

Without thought, Regina leans back and pulls up the tank top to see the scratches on Emma's stomach and side. She sighs and closes her eyes, knowing she's left those marks. Upon opening her eyes, she notices the bruise on Emma's ribs.

"Where did you get this?" she asks, fingers lightly tracing the mark.

"I think you gave it to me a couple weeks ago," Emma replies, then forces out a pained breath. "Damned thing just will not heal, and it's sensitive as hell."

Regina leans over and presses her lips to the thumbprint-shaped bruise. She hears Emma suck in a breath, a shudder running down the blonde's spine. "I'm sorry, my darling," she whispers, pulling the shirt back down before she settles against Emma's side.

"Wanna talk about it?" Regina shakes her head, and Emma has to fight the urge to sigh. "We're gonna need to talk about it sooner or later."

"Not now. Not yet," she replies, echoing her words from earlier in the evening. "Just… Just know that I'm sorry and that I never should have made you leave."

Emma knows there's more to it than that, but she doesn't want to ruin the tentative truce they've found again. Maybe tomorrow, after all this craziness of tonight has passed, she can sit Regina down and have an honest to god talk about where they stand. But not tonight. Tonight is for holding her lover close and making sure she feels safe, because she never wants to hear that fearful, defeated tone coming from Regina Mills again.

"Okay," she whispers, brushing her lips across Regina's temple. "Get some sleep, baby, and remember that I lo" -- she feels Regina tense against her chest and swallows -- "I loathe seeing you upset and hurting like this."

Regina relaxes incrementally and presses a kiss to Emma's collarbone. "Thank you, my darling."


	7. Chapter 7

**Storybrooke**

The next morning, Regina slips out of bed before Emma even wakes up. She showers and dresses, heading downstairs to make herself a cup of strong, black coffee. There's a part of her that didn't want to leave the warm comfort of Emma's arms, but her mini-breakdown and consequent nightmares -- _memories_ \-- have thrown her completely out of her element. She quickly jots down two notes, one each for Emma and Henry, and goes upstairs to place them by each bed. She gently brushes her hand over Henry's hair and whispers, "I'm sorry for upsetting you." She repeats the motion with Emma, only after kissing her fingertips first, and repeats the whispered words, unable to admit her love for the woman.

Emma wakes up to the sound of Regina's car backing out of the driveway and speeding off down the street. She scrubs at her face and sighs as she notices the note on the nightstand. Picking it up, she frowns at the elegant handwriting.

> _My darling Emma,_
> 
> _I am sorry that I had to leave so early this morning. In all of the excitement last night, I forgot to tell you that I have an early meeting this morning. In fact, I'll be in meetings all day long. The hazards of being the mayor, I suppose._
> 
> _Do you think you can pick up Henry after school and make sure he gets to his appointment with Dr. Hopper this evening? I'm not sure that I'll be home in time for either event, thanks to my meetings._
> 
> _I wanted to thank you for last night. I know I still owe you an explanation for what happened two weeks ago, but this really just isn't the right time. I promise that I'll explain it to you when I am able._
> 
> _Please come home tonight?_
> 
> _Regina_

Chewing at her lower lip, Emma recognizes the stall tactic for what it is. A few months ago, when their relationship was first starting, she'd have just gone down to Regina's office and called her on her bullshit without hesitation. Now? Her heart got involved and she can't bear to add to the emotional strain already stretching her lover too thin.

***

That night, after making her discovery with August out below the toll bridge, Emma has a long talk with Mary Margaret about where they'll go next. She'll swear that the shovel shard they found belongs to one of Regina's shovels out in the garage, but she can't be completely sure. It's not like she can just go up to her lover and ask about the shovel, either.

So she does the only logical thing for the Sheriff-who's-dating-the-Mayor to do: she grabs August for a late night reconnaissance mission. She fills Henry in enough to have him contact her via walkie-talkie when Regina finally heads into the shower for the night. Once she has that settled, she sends Regina a quick text message.

> _Strange things R afoot @ the Circle K. May B late tonight. Will call when I know 4 sure._

Regina's reply doesn't sound all that out of the ordinary.

> _I don't understand you sometimes, but I understand working late. Please do call. Please do come home. Need you here…_

Those last three words replay in Emma's mind as she and August walk up into the yard of Regina's home. She feel awful for thinking her lover has anything to do with this whole Kathryn situation, but she needs verification that she's not going crazy. Even more, she needs proof that Mary Margaret is innocent.

"The eagle is in the nest, and the package is secure," Henry's voice comes over the walkie-talkie.

Emma hears August snicker softly behind her and glares at him. "Henry, I left the code book at home," she says, belatedly realizing she's come to lean against Regina's beloved apple tree. The same tree she'd hacked up so soon after arriving in Storybrooke. A pang of regret shoots through her heart.

"She's getting in the shower and the keys are under the mat. But, Emma, you knew that…"

"Talk to you later, kid. Go to bed," Emma says, then turns the device off and stuffs it in her jacket pocket. Pulling on latex gloves, she heads toward the garage. Kneeling down, she lifts the mat to find the key and lets them into the garage. Turning back to face August as they flip their flashlights on, she says, "Don't touch a thing."

August waggles his leather glove-clad hands at her before they separate to search the garage. She knows exactly where Regina keeps her shovels. She's helped with some of the yard work in the past a couple of times. When she has nowhere else to search, she heads to that corner of the garage, stomach acid churning in sick dread. She doesn't even get ten feet away and she can see it.

"Hey," she whispers, her voice sounding far too loud in the silent garage, despite the blood rushing in her ears, or maybe because of it.

August comes over, flashlight held up so that Emma can test her hypothesis. With trembling fingers, she pulls the shard from the evidence bag and brings it closer to the broken shovel. The shard fits perfectly.

"We got her," she whispers raggedly.

In that moment, she can feel the blood draining from her face as her entire world drops out from beneath her. Her lover set up her best friend for murder, might even have committed the murder herself in the process. She can't even be sure how she keeps from passing out, let alone how August gets her out of the garage and back to the station without raising any sort of suspicions.

***

Morning comes far too bright and far too early for her taste. As she struggles to sit up, body protesting loudly at the way she'd passed out on the couch of the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret, she tries to remember how she got there.

She remembers being led into the station by August. She remembers August leaving. She remembers properly cataloging the metal shard into the records. She remembers telling Mary Margaret that she has proof of her innocence. She remembers the look of relief on Mary Margaret's face. She remembers sending Regina a text message and turning the phone off the second it was sent.

She doesn't remember coming back to the apartment. She doesn't remember removing her badge and gun. She doesn't remember the three empty beer bottles on the floor next to the couch. She doesn't remember falling asleep. Or was it passing out?

With a sigh, she turns on her phone, intending to call Mr. Gold to see about getting the search warrant she needs. The minute the phone stops buzzing its way through its boot up phase, she hears the chime of an incoming text message.

Regina. Of course, it is.

> _I'm sorry you can't make it. I don't like it, but I understand it. Don't work too hard, okay? I miss you… Lunch tomorrow?_

Emma attempts to swallow the bile rising in her throat, but isn't successful. She barely reaches the bathroom before the vomiting starts, followed closely behind by the tears.

**The Enchanted Forest**  
the next day

Cora knows something is going on. Regina's becoming far too good at keeping things from her, but with King Leopold here, she can't employ her usual techniques of discovery. Movement in the corner of her eye pulls her from her thoughts and she watches young Snow White heading into the great hall. Smiling to herself, she quietly follows the girl, who appears to be fascinated by the orchids. Only when she reaches out to touch one does Cora make herself known.

"Careful, sweetheart," she says, coming closer. "A flower is a delicate thing. Be gentle. You want it to grow and not pluck it before its time."

Just like power and vengeance.

Snatching her hand back, Snow blushes slightly. "Sorry."

Cora smiles, remembering Regina at this same age, how timid and accommodating she would be, just to get a scrap of affection from her mother. Perhaps young Snow White can be treated in much the same way.

"It's all right," she says, patting the girl's arm gently. "You needn't fear me. I'm only trying to help you." She pauses, as if suddenly having a brilliant idea. "You clearly love flowers, so perhaps you can be the flower girl at the wedding. I can already see how close you and Regina have become. She's going to make a fine mother for you."

She links hands with Snow White, guiding the girl to the settee. Watching the girl shift down into a proper young lady's pose on the cushion, smoothing her dress down, makes Cora smile. Yes, definitely ripe for the mold that Regina never could quite fit. Perhaps young Snow White won't even need the punishment that Regina always seemed to require.

"She is kind to me."

The girl even knows how to speak the right words in the right way. Someone has already begun training her well.

"It warms my heart how you two share everything already." Nothing could be farther from the truth. "Perhaps you could share something with me." Now she puts on her troubled mother look, the one that always reels Regina in without hesitation. "Why has she pulled away from me?"

"What do you mean?" Snow asks, guileless hazel eyes wide and meeting Cora's gaze.

"A mother knows her daughter, Snow, and Regina's pulled away." She sighs, watching the twitch at the corner of Snow's mouth in reaction. "I love her so much, but she's not letting me help her. And I… I know she's unhappy." She briefly touches Snow's arm again. "Has she said something? I'd do anything to make her happy."

Snow tilts her head slightly, studying Cora from the corner of her eye. "You'd do anything?"

"Of course, dear," she says and lets that sink in for a moment before continuing. "You know, I talked to the King about your mother. He told me how much she loved you. Losing her must have been so hard."

"It was."

For a moment, Cora hesitates. The pain in Snow White's voice strikes a chord deep within her, and not just because she's heard the same pain from her own daughter once or twice. No one should lose their mother at such a tender age. Taking a deep breath, Cora pushes away the sensation of loss behind the door it clearly escaped from, but doesn't lose the mournful timber of her voice in the process.

"Hearing him, I realized he might as well have been talking about me and Regina. I don't want us to lose each other, Snow." She watches as Snow fidgets, trying to remain strong about something, and knows that it's related to Regina somehow. Cora deepens the notes of sorrow in her voice. "If only I could show her how I feel. That, no matter what, all I want is her happiness."

Whatever Cora is expecting, the girl leaping to her feet is not it. Not exactly. She flinches slightly at the movement, but covers it quickly.

"Then don't make her get married."

"I'm sorry?"

Snow returns to her seat, grabbing at Cora's hands. "She doesn't love my father. She loves someone else." She pauses, grief marring her pretty young face, tears filling her eyes. "She made me promise not to tell, but… But she'll lose you. She can't lose her mother. No one should."

That same sense of loss wars for dominance with the need for power over her daughter, and Cora finds herself actually _wanting_ to hold Snow close for comfort. "Oh, sweet Snow, it's all right," she says, almost believing her own words. "She won't lose me. You can tell me. You _must_ tell me."

She listens avidly as Snow divulges the secret, haltingly at first, but rapidly spewing every last little detail she knows. Smiling broadly, Cora takes it all in and begins to plan her revenge.

**Storybrooke**

Emma sits in her cruiser for a long moment, just staring up at Regina's house as she tries to build up the courage to do what she has to do. She hasn't been able to keep anything down all morning, and the sour taste in her mouth at the thought of this confrontation is making her want to throw up again. How is she supposed to just walk up to the door and accuse her lover of these charges? How is she supposed to look Regina in the eye and do this when all she can see is that haunted, remorseful look from two nights ago?

It would have been easier to do this at Regina's office, but Regina deciding to work from home today threw a wrench into the works. She finally takes a deep breath and gets out of the car. Walking up to the house seems to take forever, and she imagines that Regina is somehow aware of her presence and watching her. She knocks on the door and is surprised to have to wait nearly a full minute before the door opens.

Regina glances down at the badge glinting on her hip before studying her for a long moment, and Emma realizes she can't see anything of her lover in the impassive face staring back at her. "Can I help you, Sheriff Swan?"

_This is it_ , Emma thinks as she takes another deep breath. "Yes. I need you to unlock the garage for me."

The tiniest crack in Regina's mask appears in a slight tic at the corner of her mouth. "And why would I do that?"

Pulling the search warrant from her pocket, Emma holds it out to Regina. "Because I have a search warrant that says you have to."

"On what grounds?" Regina asks, perusing the document, eyebrows furrowing as the words begin to register.

"I found this" -- Emma lifts the evidence bag with the shard in it -- "near where the heart was buried. Figured whoever buried it might have left something behind." She pauses, steeling herself for the lie. "Then I got an anonymous call from someone who said they saw you digging near the toll bridge the day the heart was found."

Regina quirks one perfectly shaped brow. "An anonymous call?"

Emma shrugs and glances away briefly. "Yeah, well, I can't control the fact they didn't leave a name." Remembering the ire she'd raised with her lover just two weeks ago, she adds a little venom to her next statement. "I suppose they didn't want to risk pissing you off."

Regina hums noncommittally, but Emma can see the flash of pain in her expressive eyes. Another crack in the mask. Emma's definitely hit a nerve, and it's weakening her resolve.

"Now, open the garage, or I'll find a way to do it myself."

Regina glances at her for a moment before looking away. It's almost like she understands that she's been caught. She simply closes the door behind her and heads toward the garage. Emma follows her until she opens the garage door. Pushing in past the brunette in an attempt not to lose her nerve, she goes directly to the row of shovels. Emma stops dead in her tracks when she sees a brand new, never touched dirt in its life, shovel where the incriminating evidence had been just twelve hours ago. She whirls around to stare at Regina, who pockets the warrant.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what, Sheriff?"

"You knew I was coming. How in the hell did you know I was coming?"

Regina frowns and crosses her arms in annoyance. "How on earth would I know that?"

"Mary Margaret is a good person. She doesn't deserve this."

And just like that, the pain and remorse are gone from Regina's eyes, replaced with cold, hard anger. "Miss Blanchard is a liar and a murderer. No matter what accusations you throw my way, that won't change." Emma watches her throat move convulsively, as if she's trying to hold something back. "She's going to pay for what she's done. That woman has destroyed the last life she is ever going to destroy."

"Regina…" Emma tries for one more shot at getting through to her lover, tears filling her eyes. She knows that this vendetta against Mary Margaret is somehow related to Regina's breakdown, but cannot find the dots to connect yet.

"No!" comes the vehement reply. "You don't get to come in here and accuse me of something, then turn around and play the girlfriend card when you fail."

"That's not--"

"Oh yes, it is!" Regina stalks closer, poking a finger against Emma's chest to emphasize her point. "You were mysteriously busy last night, but I know you weren't at the station. You didn't bother to return my message this morning. And then you just show up with a search warrant and an accusation that I had something to do with my friend's death. And when your accusation proved fruitless, you turn around and try to play on my sympathies because we've shared a bed for the last several months. You need to learn how to separate your work and personal lives, Ms. Swan."

Emma blinks at her vehemence and tries not to let on that the poking actually hurts. "So we're back to Ms. Swan now?" she finally asks. "You gonna keep me from Henry again, too?"

"What?" Regina asks, stumbling over the word.

"Well, it's pretty damned clear that you're ending this" -- she steps back and gestures vaguely between them -- "whatever the hell it is that we've had all these months. So I'm going to assume that we're going back to the way things were in the beginning and I get no more access to my kid now."

"I never--"

"And you never had any intention of explaining yourself either, did you?" Emma asks, nearly hissing the words out. "Was I just a toy to scratch your itch, like Graham was?"

She shoves past Regina toward the door, completely ignoring the hands grabbing for her. Tears blur her eyes, but she refuses to let her lover -- _ex¬_ -lover, she reminds herself -- see her pain.

"Emma!" Regina calls, running after her. She doesn't even bother to hide the tears suddenly tumbling down her cheeks. She grabs for Emma, stopping the woman in her tracks. "Emma, please--"

"Please what?" comes the reply but Emma refuses to turn around. "Give you another chance? Let you explain? Let you in just to have you pull away again? Please _what_ , Regina?"

"Don't leave me," Regina whispers brokenly. "You promised you wouldn't leave me."

The pain in her words reminds Emma of their time in Regina's car two nights ago, and just how damaged this woman is. Her need to protect and fix Regina is at war with her desire for justice for Mary Margaret. Before she realizes what she's doing, Emma turns around and grabs for Regina. One hand goes around her waist, the other reaches up to curl a fist into the hair at the nape of her neck as she pulls Regina closer for a hard kiss. Teeth collide with an audible clack as both women struggle to dominate the kiss, neither willing to show any sign of submission.

Emma tightens her grip on Regina's hair, pulling her head back to stare into tear-filled dark eyes. Regina struggles briefly and cries out when Emma leans in to bite down on her lower lip. The taste of blood fills both of their mouths, and Regina stiffens for the briefest of moments before her fingers press against the bruise on Emma's side.

"Son of a bitch!" Emma hisses against her mouth, grip tightening on her lover's body. She sees the fight in Regina's eyes and shifts to nip at the side of her jaw with a growl. "If you want this, want _us_ , stop fighting me!"

All of the fight drains out of Regina as she acquiesces to her lover, molding herself to the taller body and clutching at her shoulders for dear life.

***

Mary Margaret is making up the bed in her cell, feeling oddly calm in spite of the fact that she knows Emma is going to be coming back soon to release her. The soft sound of footfalls alerts her to someone coming and she turns around to see Emma shuffling in.

"Oh no," she says, watching Emma move like someone has died. Or will die. A shiver races down her spine. "No."

Emma keeps walking closer, finally speaking when she's only about fifteen feet from the bars. "I don't know how," she says slowly, "but somehow Regina was one step ahead." She barely glances up at Mary Margaret before dropping her gaze again. "The shovel was gone when I got there." She grips the bars tightly, more to keep from dropping to the ground than anything else. "I'm sorry."

Mary Margaret edges backward with each step closer that Emma takes, until she's forced to sit on the lumpy, uncomfortable bed again. She can feel the walls, the very air, closing in around her, choking her. But a tendril of anger flares deep in her gut, causing her to shake her head.

"You said you could fix this."

"I'm so sorry, Mary Margaret," Emma whispers, resting her forehead against the bars. But precisely what she's apologizing for, she's not certain. Is it the fact that she couldn't keep her promise to save Mary Margaret? Or because she couldn't break the promise made to her broken lover, the woman she still felt was somehow responsible for all of this mess?

"I could have run," Mary Margaret says, breaking into her thoughts. "I could be a thousand miles from here." She pauses to swallow the tears forming like a lump in her throat. "But I came back to face the charges. Do you know why?"

She glances up briefly to see the horror and grief on Emma's face. A part of her heart twists in agony for what Emma is going through, but the larger part jumps for joy that this woman is hurting so badly. Let Emma have her failure and grief. She wasn't going to go to prison for the rest of her life for a murder she didn't commit, or worse perhaps the death penalty. She would mourn, but she would still have a life on the outside, free of these damnable bars.

She doesn't speak until Emma raises bloodshot, tearful eyes to meet her gaze, however briefly. "I came back because I believed in you." The utter devastation on Emma's face can't begin to match what Mary Margaret is feeling as she lets the tears fall. "Because you said you could help me, but you couldn't, and now my life is over."

Overcome by the crushing loss of, well, of _everything_ in her life, Mary Margaret bends double, face buried in her hands and cries.

"No, it's not," Emma whispers, reaching through the bars for this woman that is the only family she's been able to rely on, other than Henry, since she came to this damned town.

"Leave!"

"Mary Margaret-"

" Please leave!"

"Mary Margaret--"

" _Leave_!"

Emma stands there a moment longer, wanting to open the cell door, take Mary Margaret into her arms, and then let her run. Let her be a fugitive and live, rather than dying from the humility and indignity of a trial that would no doubt end in a false conviction. But as she stands there, she can feel the weight of all of her decisions heavily on her shoulders, so she does what she's always done best: she leaves. Her heart shatters for the third time in as many days as she walks away, wanting nothing more than to drown herself in a sea of alcohol until oblivion takes her away.

Mary Margaret sobs as she hears Emma walk away. There is a moment of silence and then footsteps again. Not bothering to look up, she yells, "I said go!"

"Well, I'm not going to," Regina says, coming fully into the room. She feels a pang of regret for the pain and anguish she is causing her lover, but this woman deserves everything she's getting, and more.

"What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asks, staring at the woman causing all of this havoc in her life. She's sure of it, deep down inside, but no one can prove it.

"Having a bad day?"

Swallowing down her pain, Mary Margaret stands to face Regina and repeats her question. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you while I can," Regina replies, hands slipping into the pockets of her blazer. She watches the woman that had been the closest thing to both sister and daughter she'd ever had. Once upon a time there was a chance they could have been a happy family, but this little bitch had ruined any chance of that ever happening.

"What does that mean?"

"Simply," Regina says as she walks closer to the cell, "that the trial starts tomorrow, and it won't be a long one. And you'll be sent out of Storybrooke for good, and I will _never_ have to see you again." She stops directly in front of the cell, leaning her head in closer. "Oh, I want to enjoy this while I still can."

Regardless of anything she said to Emma after succumbing to her demands, Regina will never be able to give up her quest for vengeance and justice, not while this woman still lives and continues to seek her happy ever after again. Once again, she feels a pang of remorse for leading her lover on as she has, but there are things even the fabled Savior doesn't need to know.

"Enjoy what?" And there's that hint of Snow White in her voice again, the one that survived in the woods with the dwarves.

"Justice."

"Justice? Watching an innocent suffer?"

Frowning at that, Regina says, "You've always seen yourself that way, haven't you? Innocent?"

Mary Margaret rushes the bars, saying, "I _am_ innocent! I don't know what this is about! I don't know what I ever did to you, but whatever it was, Regina, I'm sorry. I truly am."

Regina resists the urge to roll her eyes as the cherubic little face crumples into pretty tears that have always gotten her what she wanted. That worked on her once before; more than once, if she's honest. But it won't work anymore. She leans in closer and smiles. "Apology not accepted."

"Please," Mary Margaret begs, and Regina feels a pang of sympathy that she quickly squelches down. "Don't do this to me. I don't deserve this. I did not kill Kathryn."

"Oh, I know," Regina says as she reaches into the cell to stroke the backs of her fingers across Mary Margaret's cheek. She never could completely get rid of that urge to protect and love this stupid woman-child. Steeling herself against the compassion as Mary Margaret flinches, she grips the girl's chin roughly. "But you _do_ deserve this."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Enchanted Forest**  
later that night

Regina runs into the stables, bag in hand, as Danielle turns around to face her. Regina immediately runs into her arms for a quick kiss.

"Are you ready?" Danielle asks, pulling back from the kiss with a broad smile.

"Let's go."

They turn to leave, but stop just over the threshold as they spot Cora standing there. Regina's heart begins to pound, lungs already laboring against the strictures of magic that she knows Cora will use to punish her.

"You could've at least left a note," Cora says, power crackling in her raised hands. With a flick of her wrists, she flings both Regina and Danielle back into the stables. Stepping in behind them, she uses her magic to close and lock both sets of doors, trapping the young lovers inside.

"Mother, I--" Regina starts to apologize, hating the fact that she's even doing it. A tendril of magic weaves its way around her chest, tightening slightly, cutting her off.

"Don't," Cora growls. "You sneak out of my house in the dead of night and think I won't notice? How dare you?"

Swallowing against certain reprisals, but emboldened by Danielle's hand squeezing hers, she says, "You're impossible to talk to. Stop with the magic and _listen_ to me. I want to be with Daniel."

Cora laughs, a harsh sound. "Oh, you don't know what you want. But I do." Regina can see a strange emotion flit across Cora's eyes, but it's gone before she can name it. "I didn't make the sacrifices I did in life, to get you to the cusp of greatness, so that you could end up the wife of a stable boy."

Regina shakes her head. "But it's _my_ life."

"You foolish girl," Cora says with a menacing laugh. "It's _mine_. After what I had to do… The deals I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us _this_ life, and you just want to toss it away?"

Danielle leans in to murmur, "Stay strong, my Gina."

Regina smiles, feeling Danielle's love through the connection of their joined hands. "Your magic can't keep us apart, Mother. I love him." It hurts to have to lie about Danielle's true identity.

"And I love her," Danielle replies in a clear voice.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't try to keep us apart."

Cora shakes her head. "And if you loved me, you wouldn't try to run away."

"I'm sorry, Mother," Regina says, feeling sorrow as she knows the end result of her words, "but this is my happiness. We're going."

"No, you're not."

She sits up further, dropping Danielle's hand as she leans toward her mother. "So, what's your plan? You're going to keep us here forever? Because that's what you'll have to do."

Cora pauses at that, a look of utter devastation falling over her face for a moment. The look terrifies Regina more than her mother's magic ever has. Cora _never_ looks like that.

"So…" Cora pauses, as if it's difficult to understand the words, let alone say them. "This is your decision? _This_ will make you happy?"

With a broad smile, Regina stands and takes Danielle's hand again. "It already has."

"Then who am I to stop you?"

Regina can hear tears in her mother's voice. There's a small voice in the back of her head screaming at her not to believe this charade, but the love in her heart, and the need for her mother's approval, blocks out that little voice. She moves to embrace her mother, grateful when Cora returns the gesture.

"Thank you, Mother."

Cora looks past Regina to Danielle, who is watching their embrace with a smile. As Regina turns around, Cora sees that smile broadened and reflected on her daughter's face. She squeezes Regina's hand, then Regina watches, breath trapped in her lungs, as Cora moves to stand closer to Danielle. She smiles at the stable boy briefly, and Regina almost thinks she can relax.

"Daniel, if you want to have a life together, a family" -- she stumbles briefly over those last two words -- "then there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You _always_ have to do what's best for your children."

Danielle's broad smile melts Regina's heart, and she feels the bands of tension loosening infinitesimally, tears filling her eyes, as she says, "Thank you. I understand, because that's what you're doing now."

"Yes," Cora says, and the dread fills Regina again as her tone changes, hardens. "It is."

Before Regina can do anything to stop it from happening, Cora reaches forward, with a magically glowing hand, straight into Danielle's chest. There's a minor pause as Cora stares at Danielle, confusion plain on her face.

"Mother!"

The confusion doesn't last long as Cora pulls out her still-beating heart. As Danielle crumples to the ground, Regina is immediately at her side, cradling her close.

"No! No! Danielle!" She cries and shakes Danielle's body, repeatedly kissing lips that have already gone cold. "No, no, no. Come back, my love, come back to me."

Behind her, Cora squeezes the heart in her fist, watching as it crushes into grey ash to tumble to the ground at her feet. She turns to watch the spectacle of her daughter mourning the… She stops and studies the body cradled in Regina's arms and finally starts to see what she's been missing all this time.

"Mother, why have you done this?" Regina demands and turns back to Danielle's body, kissing her as tears splash down on the unresponsive face.

"Because this is your happy ending."

This stops Regina cold, her broken heart temporarily forgotten as she stares at her mother. "What? Danielle was my happy ending. And now you've ruined it, just like when you let Amelia go off with that other family."

"Amelia didn't go off with any other family, Regina," comes the hard reply. "She died the same way this" -- she gestures at Danielle's body with disdain -- " _person_ did."

Regina feels the blood draining from her face. "What are you--? You _lied_ to me about Amelia? Why?"

"Oh, you foolish girl! I _told_ you that your preoccupation with girls would get you into trouble one day. But you didn't listen, did you? What king in his right mind is going to marry a young woman who won't do her duty and bear him sons to continue his dynasty?"

"I never wanted that, Mother! I wanted…" She can't finish the sentence, eyes going back to Danielle's still body. Grief overwhelms her again, and she crumples to the ground, head resting on Danielle's chest, where her heart should still be beating, but isn't.

"Oh, you have to trust me, Regina, I know best," Cora says in that tone that sounds gentle but brooks no dissent. "Love is weakness, Regina."

"No!"

Regina doesn't care what kind of punishment her mother inflicts on her now. There is no pain in the world that will compare to the shattered heart in her chest, just as there is no cure to fix it. She would just as soon offer her own heart to her mother at this point, if only so she'll never feel anything like this again in her life.

"Oh, it feels real now. At the start, it always does. But it's an illusion that fades. And then, you're left with nothing. But power, _true_ power, endures. And then, you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want." She pauses and smiles down at her daughter, but is met with only grief, devastation, and anger. "I've saved you, my love."

"You've saved nothing and ruined everything. I loved her, Mother. I _loved_ her!"

"Enough!" Cora yells and reaches down to pull Regina roughly to her feet. "I've endured this long enough. Your little affair is over. Now, clean yourself up and wipe away your tears," she says, gripping Regina's shoulders tightly, her magic tendrils tightening around the girl's chest. "Because now you're going to be Queen."

With one last look at Danielle, Regina wrestles with her grief and follows her mother out of the stables. She worries at the ring on her finger, hoping that her mother won't notice or take it away.

**Storybrooke**  
later that night

Regina is beside herself with worry. Emma hasn't been in touch with her since before that dramatic little scene in the station, nor has she returned any of Regina's calls or text messages. Despite extracting another promise from her lover to come home, she fears that she has pushed this little game too far. The loss of Emma's love -- and she knows that Emma loves her, but everyone who loves her leaves her -- will be the final straw to break her forever. She never wanted to fall in love again, but this damnable woman insinuated herself into Regina's life far too perfectly and easily. Just as her son had when he was just a baby in her arms.

She picks up her phone and dials Emma's phone again. It goes directly to voicemail, which means she either has the phone off or is ignoring Regina's calls completely. Either outcome is likely, and both cut with the same intensity. She may never make up for this.

"Henry?"

She can hear Emma's voice coming from Henry's room, but it doesn't sound right. Sucking in a breath, she heads down the hallway, past the bathroom where her son has so recently gotten out of the shower, and toward his bedroom. Her disappointment at not finding Emma is tempered only by the sight of the walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Henry, you there?"

"Hey, Emma. You sound funny."

"We gotta talk, kid. I… Look, I know you think I'm the Savior and that I'm supposed to stop this curse and everything, but I don't think I can do it. I don't think I can be the hero you want me to be, the one to save everyone, including your mom. Especially your mom."

Regina slumps against the wall, tears burning in her throat at Emma's words. She wants nothing more than to walk into Henry's room, pick up the damned walkie-talkie and talk to Emma, but she knows that neither her lover nor her son will ever forgive her if she does.

"I don't understand. I thought--"

"Look, kid, Mary Margaret's trial starts tomorrow and I'm not sure how I'm gonna deal with seeing your mom. I know you wanted me to un-complicate things between us, but your mom isn't exactly making that an easy task for me. I love her, Henry, but I don't know that I can keep doing this."

"No, Emma," Henry cries. "Don't give up. She's just scared. The curse is going to end, and she _needs_ you to be there to save her and make her keep her heart. Please, Emma, don't do this. Come over and be with us. Please?"

Even through her tears, Regina is curious about that whole "keep her heart" thing. She wonders what Henry means, but can't bring herself to knock on the door and ask.

"Okay," Emma finally says, and Regina feels her heart soar. "I'll come over. But something's gotta change, kid."

"We'll do it together," he replies, hope filling his voice. "Operation Cobra will work, you'll see."

"I hope you're right, Henry. Um, I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't fall asleep on me, and don't tell your mom I'm coming, okay?"

"I won't. See you soon, Emma."

**The Enchanted Forest**  
the next afternoon

Regina stands stiffly, letting the maids work on her wedding dress. She's not even sure where the dress came from. She's certainly never seen it before. Not that it matters, as it's what her mother feels she should wear when she becomes Leopold's Queen. And at this point, she'll do what her mother wishes. She just doesn't have the energy to try to provoke a severe enough punishment to let her die. Her mother would never do that anyway, not when she can ensure Regina will have the life she always wanted.

Snow White comes into the room, having been looking for her idol all morning. "Wow!" she says, coming up to Regina's side. "You are most certainly the fairest of them all!"

Regina flinches slightly at the sound of a voice, any voice, but smiles wanly at Snow. "Thank you, dear."

Not noticing Regina's somber mood, Snow continues happily. "I hope for my wedding day I will be as beautiful."

"I'm sure you will be."

Glancing around, Snow barely resists giggling. "I know that you and Daniel will be so happy together."

"What?" Regina asks, turning to stare at the girl.

"Well," Snow says, happy to face her hero, "I just knew your mother would let you marry him once she knew how happy it'd make you, once she knew how much you love him. You have such a wonderful mother. She would do anything for your happiness."

Emotions roiling at the girl's words, Regina steps down from the bench she's been standing on while the maids fussed over her dress. They flutter around her again as she moves to stand in front of Snow, ever mindful of her dress. Regina lifts a hand to dismiss them, and they leave as soon as they settle the train of her dress.

"Snow, did…" she asks, trying to keep her voice calm, "Did you… _tell_ her about me and Daniel?" She's not sure why she doesn't say Danielle's name, other than the fact that it hurts far too much to consider the finality of never being able to speak that name and hear her lover's -- her _husband's_ , for she will always consider Danielle her husband because of their necessary subterfuge -- voice answer her back.

The girl hesitates in answering. "Yes."

Anger floods her senses and she feels a perverse sense of pride when Snow flinches at her words. "But I _told_ you very specifically _not_ to."

"I'm sorry," she replies, tears welling in hazel eyes so like Danielle's that Regina has to turn away for the briefest moment to control herself. "I just didn't want you to lose your mother, like I lost mine." She blinks and swallows audibly. "Are you mad?"

The pain slicing through Regina's soul nearly cripples her, and she has to clench her fists tightly to keep the tears at bay. That this little girl that she trusted broke a promise -- the only promise she'd ever asked of the girl -- resulting in Danielle's death… Regina feels something _snap_ deep inside her soul, a poisoned capsule that leaches its contents into her system to slowly kill the happiness in her for good. But she is her mother's daughter, and she will fulfill her duty, even if it leaves her dead inside. She straightens up and turns to face Snow White with a vacant smile on her face.

"No, I'm not mad at all. You were just trying to help me, right?" The poison begins to soak in as the girl nods readily. "However, I'm not marrying Daniel." The pain slices through her again, but she grits her teeth and rides it out. "This dress is for your father."

"But…" Snow's face darkens in confusion. "I thought you were in love."

"So did I. But I was wrong." It hurts to say the words, to give this stupid, selfish little brat the same false assurances about Danielle that Cora gave her about Amelia, but she does it. For a second, she swears she can hear Danielle's voice whispering that there's no need to frighten the poor girl. It doesn't make things any easier. "Daniel has run away. What-- What I had with Daniel wasn't real. It was an infatuation. You see, that's the thing about love. It can come in the most unexpected places." She pauses for a breath, attempting to quell the pain, but succeeding only in fanning into life the little flame of revenge where her heart once resided. "Your father and I have something even more special, because it's not just about the two of us. It's about _all_ of us. We're going to be a family."

Snow's face lights up with disgusting adoration and hero worship again. "We are?"

"That's right," Regina says with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Not that Snow would ever notice, the simpering little brat. "I'm going to be your stepmother, and I couldn't be happier."

"Me, too," Snow says as she wraps her arms around Regina in a tight hug that Regina feels she must return for appearance's sake.

"Snow?" Cora calls as she steps into the room. "You need to go to your room and help with the packing. Your father wants you ready for the journey, and we're heading to your castle first thing in the morning."

Still holding Regina's hand, Snow smiles at them. "You're both going to love it there."

"I know we will," Cora replies, smiling as the girl leaves the room. She waits a moment, studying her daughter, before coming closer. "Well played, dear. You're learning."

Regina offers her mother the same false smile. "I should change. I wouldn't want to ruin the dress before my big day."

As she turns to leave, she misses the genuine smile crossing Cora's face. "I am so proud of you, Regina."

Regina pauses, head cocked to the side and she takes in her mother's words. She's never been told this before, and a tiny speck of hope tries to take root in the ruins of her heart. But the flame of revenge whispers to her of things that she has been questioning all morning.

"You knew the King was traveling through our land, didn't you?" she asks, turning to face her mother again. "That steed with Snow on it… It didn't go wild on its own, did it?"

"I have no idea what you're saying."

Cora hesitates just a few seconds too long, and Regina can read the duplicity in her eyes before it disappears. Realizing that she's been set up from the moment that child came into her life, Regina's hopes for actually garnering her mother's respect and love die as ignominious a death as Danielle did. But she smiles and nods at her mother, letting Cora think she believes her.

As she turns around to leave, the pleasant smile drops to be replaced by a mask of hatred. "I should've let her die on that horse."

**Storybrooke**

Emma stands on the front porch for several moments before she finally works up the courage to knock on the door. It's opened almost immediately and she finds herself engulfed in a suffocating hug from Henry.

"Where have you been?" he asks, voice muffled in her shoulder. "You took so long."

"Sorry about that, kid," she replies, feeling tears prick into being behind her eyelids. "I, um, needed to get some clean clothes from the apartment for me and for Mary Margaret."

She doesn't bother to mention the fact that Mary Margaret wouldn't even look at her when she brought in the clothes, toiletries, and dinner. He doesn't need to deal with that whole fiasco.

"Henry? Who's at the door at this hour? And why aren't you in bed, young man?"

Just the sound of Regina's voice from her office clenches at Emma's heart. She wants to go to her lover, and she wants to just turn and get into her car and get the hell out of this town and never look back. But she can't. If she leaves, she'll leave her heart behind, claimed as it is by her son and his other mother. Plus, she owes it to Mary Margaret to do her best to find the truth about Kathryn's murder.

When Regina steps out of her office and comes into the entryway, her heart stops at the sight of Emma and Henry wrapped in a tight embrace. The two people in all the worlds that can save her, make her feel any sort of happiness, and she could so easily lose both. That simple thought terrifies her more than she can ever express.

"Hi," Emma says softly as she pulls back from the hug, hands going into the back pockets of her jeans, and Regina is transported back to the first night she met this woman.

Without thought, Regina walks over and slaps Emma's cheek sharply. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that, Emma Swan!" She nearly shouts the words, overwhelmed by the feelings churning through her at the sight of her lover. "You _promised_."

"Mom!" Henry cries out, reaching out for her.

"You should be in bed, young man," she says, glaring at him. "Say goodnight to Ms. Swan and go."

Cheek burning from the strike, Emma keeps her eyes on Regina, but kneels down toward Henry. "Your mom's right, Henry," she says softly. "You've got school tomorrow."

"But…"

"We'll be okay, kid," she whispers, ruffling his hair. "Go on."

Henry stares back and forth at the two of them for a moment, then scurries up the stairs to his room. Only when his door slams shut does Emma straighten up to face her lover. She can see the tears in Regina's eyes, the fear and anger, but doesn't make the first move. This has to be Regina's move.

"You never answered," Regina finally says, swallowing thickly. "I thought you'd left for good."

"I almost did," Emma whispers, heart aching at the honesty.

Regina surges forward again, and Emma braces herself for another attack. Only it never happens; instead, Regina wraps her arms around the blonde, clinging tightly to her as the tears fall. Emma's hands automatically go up to stroke her hair and back, murmuring softly. They stand there like that for several moments before Emma leans back and tilts Regina's chin up to meet her stormy eyes.

"But I didn't," she replies. "I lo-- I care about you too much to leave. You, and Henry, and Mary Margaret, and so many other people in this town. You're my family now."

"We are?"

Instead of answering, Emma twines her fingers with Regina's and leads her up the stairs to the master bedroom. Once there, she strips down to her tank top and panties, then undresses Regina. They crawl into bed, resting back against the headboard, Regina curled into Emma's side.

"We need to fix this, Regina," she finally says. "I know you're scared, but if you want this to go anywhere, you have to work at it with me."

Regina is silent for a long moment, mulling over Emma's words, both now and from her earlier conversation with Henry. When she finally speaks, her voice is soft, tremulous. "You said you loved me."

"What?"

"That's why I made you leave," she clarifies. "Everyone who has ever loved me, has said it and meant it, has died." She turns and pulls the little box out of her nightstand, putting the necklace around her neck. She holds the ring for a moment, warming it against her lips. "This ring is from my first love, my greatest love."

Emma feels her heart sink at Regina's words, but waits patiently. When nothing more is said, she strokes Regina's cheek. "What happened?"

"She… She died. And my heart died with her."

"Oh, baby…"

"I haven't let anyone in since Danielle. Not until Henry, and now you." She lets the ring fall to rest between her breasts. "I'm sorry, Emma. I just..."

"You got scared, I know. And now I know why. We still have a lot to talk about, but this is a good start, my Gina."

Regina flinches slightly at the term of endearment, memories of Danielle saying the same thing playing in her mind, but she doesn't pull away from Emma's embrace.

***

> _Regina watches, breath trapped in her lungs, as Cora moves to stand closer to Danielle. The older woman smiles briefly, and Regina almost thinks she can relax._
> 
> _"Daniel, if you want to have a life together, a family" -- she stumbles briefly over those last two words -- "then there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children."_
> 
> _Danielle's broad smile melts Regina's heart, and she feels the bands of tension loosening infinitesimally as she says, "Thank you. I understand, because that's what you're doing now."_
> 
> _"Yes," Cora says, and the dread fills Regina again at her tone. "It is."_
> 
> _Before Regina can do anything to stop it from happening, Cora reaches forward, with a magically glowing hand, straight into Danielle's chest -- only it's no longer Danielle, it's Emma -- and starts to pull out her still-beating heart._
> 
> _At the same time as her hand reaches into Emma's chest, the tip of a sword juts out of Cora's back. The startled look on Cora's face would be comical to Regina if her mother and lover weren't locked in a battle to the death._
> 
> _Gripping the sword tightly in one hand, Emma reaches up to grab Cora's wrist with her other hand. "Try it, bitch," she growls, "and you'll die with me. Nobody takes what belongs to Regina without her permission."_
> 
> _And Regina would swear that Emma sounds just like Danielle as she says the words._

Regina is instantly awake, heart pounding in her chest. She glances up into Emma's sleep-clouded eyes and smiles. Tears slip down her cheeks as she kisses Emma.

"You okay, baby?"

Swallowing reflexively against the lump in her throat, Regina nods. "I will be. Hold me?"

"Not planning to let you go," is the reply as they drift back into sleep.

***

The news is all over town. Kathryn Nolan was found in the alley behind Granny's Diner by Ruby earlier this morning. The rescue was verified by both Emma and that August fellow. Kathryn's in the hospital, being treated for her injuries. Mary Margaret has been released and all charges dropped.

She really should go see her friend, find out what she knows, but not for now. Regina knows that Emma harbors suspicions that she's still involved. She's afraid to tell her lover that she is. It would be like admitting that the curse is real, and she's not ready for that just yet. She still has a few tricks up her sleeve to deal with this whole sordid mess. And Sidney Glass will have to be the one to pay for his deceit and duplicity. It's not like she can stop Gold -- Rumpelstiltskin -- at all. No, he's far trickier and her revenge against him will need more thought. But for now, she's got other things to deal with.

Reaching into the front of her blouse, she tugs on the leather thong to bring the ring up into her hand. She stares out the window into the beautiful morning sunshine, then brings the ring up to the light. She can see Danielle's face within the ring, the last of her truly potent magic in this world. If she squints just right, she can see Emma's face, too. Curling her fingers around the ring, she holds it over her beating heart.

"We got her, Danielle," she whispers. "We got her."


End file.
